


Icha Icha Homewrecker

by Dash (Cydney)



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Icha Icha, Infidelity, Short Stories, Story within a Story, fiction in fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydney/pseuds/Dash
Summary: Jiraiya needs a new hit. Something fresher, spicier, than trashy romantic happiness. When he spies Naruto and Samui enjoying a friendly chat, and a jealous Hinata looking on, it seems too perfect not to jot down: a series of steamy, sensual stories about lies, cheating and secret lives.A commission story for Rush2D.





	1. Samui

_The following story is a commission for one Rush2D. The characters chosen, setting and ideas used within are their choosing.  
_ _I've always wondered if it was possible for me to join the alumni of author's who have been able to write long, interesting Naruto x Girl stories in the Icha Icha frame. I guess here's my answer!_

_It goes without saying that I do not own the characters used within (something which I'm sure we're all grateful for.)_

* * *

Jiraiya tapped the walnut bench with his knuckle, resting his cheek in his palm and signalling for another drink. His notepad winked up at him, just as blank then as ever. It was weeks since he started a new draft, and more than a month since he sold a book. Not that it surprised him – his last novel was half-hearted and mild in sexuality, and that was by his own admission. He didn't want to think about what the critics who read it had to say. And ever since, writer's block had plagued him. He was hesitant to jot down any idea, sure it had already been done to death or was just as generic as his last romantic piece.

"More of the same?" the bartender asked, nodding towards the empty tumbler.

"Please," Jiraiya sighed. "A double, maybe. On the rocks." He went back to brooding at his notepad, barely noticing when another glass of scotch was placed nearby, painting the wood amber as the light shone through the liquor.

Moodily, he lifted and sipped, feeling warm honey slip down his throat. The scent of spicy whiskey always helped him relax. Maybe he was overdue for some 'research.' Lord knew how long it had been since he packed away his work clothes and headed into the countryside, committed to enjoying the company of lovely ladies everywhere. Nothing helped spark his imagination quite like a soft hip in his hands. And he wasn't going to find anything remotely stimulating  _here_.

Jiraiya spun on his barstool and looked over at his godson, Naruto, who laughed and made small talk on his fifth wedding anniversary with what seemed like  _everyone_  at Konoha Int. If he didn't know them personally, he was sure he could place where from the workplace he'd seen them before. And all of them were thrilled for the happy-go-lucky Uzumaki. Married, father of two and an all-around good guy. Everyone's friend.

And then he blinked, sniffing his drink again and wondering just how many he'd had. Because it looked suspiciously like everyone patting Naruto on the back and beaming at him were all… ladies. Single ladies, Naruto's age or older, no less. Jiraiya squinted, sure that the tight ponytail could only belong to Anko, who bit her lip and winked at him as he said something amusing. There was no mistaking Shizune or Tenten with their own little approach to fashion. And… was that Fu? The girl with mint hair was either tipsy or tired, but she looked ready to teeter right into Naruto's arms with just a breeze.

"Everyone loves Naruto," he heard someone say besides him, and Jiraiya noticed the boy's blushing bride, Hinata, for the first time that evening. But Naruto's wife looked far from her usual self. Her ivory eyes seemed to scowl towards the group of women as she picked up a cocktail and sipped it.

She was jealous. Jiraiya would bet money on it. Not his  _own_  money, of course, but still. Someone's disposable cash.

"Aw, Hinata. There-there," he murmured, nodding towards the popular blonde, oblivious to the wanton attention he had. "You've got nothing to worry about. He's crazy for you!"

And inspiration struck like lightning. What if Naruto  _wasn't_? It was impossible, he knew. The boy running away from his home and family and courting someone else? About as likely as Tsunade stripping down for everyone, perhaps. But it wouldn't be the foundation of a boring, mild romance story, like his last one. What if the soft-spoken Hinata was a suspicious, jealous shrew of a wife? Or a frigid prude who never grew out of her shyness? What if Naruto capitalised on his good looks and personality?

Mostly, how was  _Jiraiya_  able to make a buck off it? He groped for his notepad and pen, his notes flowing without even looking at the page.

"I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about, Hinata," he soothed, looking up while the tall, buxom Samui smiled and touched Naruto's cheek. He had no idea what she was saying to him, but his godson just grinned and laughed in that way of his that made everyone gravitate towards him. Samui bit her lip, gazing back at him from behind thick lashes. He spied Hinata sniffing and swallowing more of her drink through the corner of his eye.

And Jiraiya wrote as a man possessed.

_**Icha Icha Homewrecker** _

_**Samui** _

Naruto whistled a nameless tune as he stretched his cheek, leaning into the mirror and bringing his razor down neatly. He didn't get much in the way of facial hair, but he still liked to keep it neat and tidy. Besides – sparse patches of whiskers didn't look good on anybody!

He rinsed his blade and checked his phone, glancing at the weather outlook for the next day before drifting into idle thoughts and dwelling on different ideas. A soft footstep beside him broke his concentration, and he popped the phone back into his pocket. A quick peek at Hinata in the mirror, a smile, and he finished shaving his chin. Naruto patted his face dry with a towel as his wife leaned against the bathroom door.

"How are the kids doing?" he asked, wiping off some shaving cream that had somehow smeared along his neck.

"They're fine," Hinata said quietly. Ever since Himawari's birth, she seemed to have completely returned to her shy, awkward self from her younger years. "I told Boruto he's the man of the house for a while since you're heading off on another business trip."

"He's quite a little champ," Naruto hummed, wiping his brow with the towel and flipping it over a nearby rail. He gave his wife a chaste kiss on the forehead before slipping past her. Hinata followed along behind, walking into their bedroom.

"How long will you be gone this time?" She hugged her arms and chewed her lip. She didn't like it when Naruto went away, and it seemed to have happened more and more often since his promotion in Konoha Int. "All part of the work," he had told her as the news came through.

"A week, at the very least," he explained, lifting a throw pillow and tossing it onto a nearby chair. "With any luck, it won't go any longer than that. I know the keynote speakers like to ramble on a bit. I hear they booked Mei Terumi to talk. But she's not the most patient orator from what I've heard."

"Well, I'll keep my fingers crossed for you," she murmured, looking away shyly as her husband pushed his trousers off and slipped beneath the sheets, mostly naked. Naruto settled himself and patted beside him where she usually slept.

"Want to have an early night?" he asked playfully, though he  _alre_ ady knew what the answer was.

"I've... got some things to take care of," she blushed, pointing behind her with her thumb and departing before another word could be said. He settled back against the mattress, disappointed but hardly surprised. Naruto knew she was going to say no, much like she had done countless other times. But he wasn't upset. Part of him  _expected_   _it_ to happen. Perhaps even wanted her to turn him down.

He had gotten used to not having sex with his wife. And he wanted to be completely rested for his trip in the morning when he could finally see her again.

Samui.

He scratched the back of his ear and swallowed a mouthful of water from a glass on his bedside table, switching the lamp off and snuggling further into the spacious bed.

His thoughts were far away from boardrooms and auditoriums. They were on golden sandy beaches, turquoise waves and the warm embrace of his older lover. The elegant, entrancing woman he met not six months before, during a trip they both described as "excruciating, if not for the company."

* * *

Business meetings had become the bane of Naruto's existence. It felt like the higher he climbed along the proverbial corporate ladder, the more of them he had to attend. It wasn't so much being uprooted from his comfortable home and his family that bothered him: lately, Himawari and Boruto had begun quarrelling something fierce, as siblings seemed to do. Whatever sanctity his house used to have was often being interrupted by shouts and declarations of war. Followed by himself and Hinata having to step in just to keep the peace.

So a bit of light travelling had started to become  _very_  welcoming to the young executive. But staying in common rooms and strange beds? Waking early from noisy neighbours coming and going at all hours? Being expected to rush from one announcement to the next, and  _still_  eat lunch before making the keynote presentation? All of that he could do without.

Naruto all but fell into one of the seats in the middle of the auditorium, isolated from the eager go-getters up the front. He clutched his takeaway coffee like a lifeline, stealing sips from it and smoothing his chaotic hair a little more. All the while, some monotonous voice droned on from the stage, explaining the current synergy of something-something. It didn't matter. It would all be summed up again at the end in print form for everyone to take.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken…?"

They must have been joking. Out of the dozens –  _hundreds_  – of seats around them, they wanted the one beside him? But there was a feminine tone to their voice. Husky and velvety smooth, and Naruto peered up. His heartbeat began dancing as he took in the tall, hourglass figure of a woman in a business suit, looking for all the world as if she had stepped off the cover of a glamour magazine. He fruitlessly tried to fix his hair while nodding.

"By all means," he said, forcing himself to stop staring as he gestured to the seat next to his. She favoured him with a smile that seemed to glow with confidence. Her aquiline eyes twinkled beneath a curtain of golden locks, cut into a neat bob.

"Thank you," she all but purred and eased down beside him. Her miniskirt immediately began to ride up her long, toned thighs, but she didn't seem aware. Or if she was, she wasn't concerned with it, either. She crossed one leg over the other, teasing him with a strong figure. "I thought you could do with some company."

"Well," Naruto swallowed, trying not to stare once more. She was beautiful in a classic, bold manner. He wasn't even able to see any makeup accentuating her cheekbones or lips, but he could admit that he probably couldn't tell if she did. "I'm always happy for some nice company."

She smirked, her eyes virtually gleaming with playfulness. "I can be some _very_  nice company," she hummed.

He didn't doubt that she was nice company, but he forced himself to face the stage. Naruto didn't want to come across as another Jiraiya, too weak to control his urges when he was around pretty women. And that was precisely what was happening. The faint whiff of her perfume and the hypnotising way her foot waved back and forth was giving him more urges than he had in a while.

"So. How long have you been stuck here?" His mysterious new friend remained still, seeming to watch the same comatose speaker droll on in their bland voice. He almost hadn't heard her over the crackle of the high, out of sight speakers.

"It only feels like three years," Naruto said, trying for a little humour. He couldn't help himself. He wanted to be a little smooth and suave in front of her. But there was a definite smirk that pulled at her pretty lips, and he was taking that as a victory.

"You poor dear." He didn't feel like it. He was starting to feel somewhat fortunate, really.

"I'm tough," Naruto grinned, winking before he could stop himself. But her smile grew, and there was a hint of knowing in her luminous eyes.

"I'll just keep this to myself then." His new companion dipped her fingers into her impressive cleavage, and he tried not to baulk as she withdrew a miniature bottle of liquor. She didn't even look at him as she uncapped and lifted it, swallowing a small mouthful and licking her lip slowly. Then, teasingly, she favoured him with a wink of her own and offered him a taste. "Just kidding," she smirked again.

Naruto wasn't much of a drinker, but he couldn't help but take the offered bottle, eyeing the fluted lid that had passed her glossy lips. He wasn't surprised to find the plastic warm, but from the rich amber inside, he imagined it would be just as hot on the way down. Because he couldn't pass up the chance to taste the same honeyed nectar that she had smuggled in with  _her breasts_.

"Do you always keep treasure down there?" he dared to ask, nodding towards her impressive chest.

"You might find out sometime." She didn't try to hide her inviting smile. She wasn't just flirting. She was interested in him, and Naruto couldn't suppress images of taking her back to his hotel room, pinning her to the wall and sucking one of her full breasts in his mouth. But he shouldn't He was married.

He couldn't bring himself to confess that just yet, though. Part of him wanted –  _needed_  – to see just how far their little back and forth would go. He often thought encounters like these were the stuff of myths or the subject of Jiraiya's trashy books. They didn't happen in real life, surely to goodness. Besides: it wasn't like he was doing anything wrong just from talking to her, right? That wasn't cheating.

"Thanks for the drink," he said, as casually as he could manage. He licked his lip and felt the pleasant burn of scotch settle in his stomach, idly wondering if she liked all of her tastes a little on the stronger side. "Miss…?"

"Samui," she said, taking the bottle back. Immediately it was back to her lips as she looked at him expectedly. He found his heart hammering a little as her throat bobbed from swallowing.

"Naruto," he answered as she downed the last of her drink. A malty eyebrow arched as she capped her bottle, tucking it back into her cleavage and out of sight. She was officially the most interesting person he had met in a very long time. "Where have you been all my career?" he joked.

"In your dreams, Naruto," Samui answered him with a playful glance.

The speech continued at a snail's pace. The auditorium was dark and warm, and Naruto felt hotterhot under the collar when Samui slid her shoe off and waved her foot back and forth, occasionally brushing against his leg. The silk of her stockings seemed to beg to be picked up and massaged.

"So," she whispered when it looked like the speaker was finally beginning to wrap up his presentation. "All this time and you haven't even asked for my phone number. I'm not sure if I'm impressed, or hurt."

Naruto smiled at her. He liked her, and not just for her raw sexuality. Samui was playful and exciting, and she made his heart skip as nobody had in a very long time. "I've thought about it. But I'm married," he confessed, knowing there was no point in hiding it any longer. Fantasies were sweet, but that's all they were.

"So?" She relaxed in her chair, her finger teasingly stroking the length of her throat. "Children?" she asked, and he could only nod, confused at how unaffected she seemed to be.

"Two. A boy and a girl."

"I imagine you're a good father. But that must be awfully stressful, darling." Her voice was like smooth velvet, and Naruto was utterly paralysed as she boldly reached across him. Her hand, delicate but firm, brushed over his chest. It almost felt like a massage, and he bit his lip as she slid beneath his jacket, cruising over his nipple as she explored him. He didn't stop her as she closed around his phone, pulling it out of his pocket and inspecting it.

The screen glowed, and she arched her eyebrows at the photo of Boruto and Himawari on his lock screen. One of the rare moments they were both happy to smile and hug one another, instead of their (now typical) war of words.

"Pretty children," she hummed before her thumb began to tap away at his screen. Naruto tried to peek, but she smirked and pulled the phone closer to the swell of her chest. Finally, she passed it back, and he saw that she sent a message to… herself? He peeked up, finding that by now she had her cell out and was smiling coyly as she busied herself.

"Samui (Work)" read the name in his address book, and he found himself tongue-tied as he looked questioningly at her.

"There's nothing naughty about work friends keeping in contact," she explained, pocketing her phone.

"We're work friends?" he asked. Naruto couldn't help himself. Even if he knew it was wrong, she was confident and charming. Smooth and seductive. Just sitting beside her was leading his thoughts down perillous avenues. He wanted to reach out and touch her. Feel her silken hair in his fingers. Taste her moist lips for himself.

"For now. But I like you, so… wait and see."

He didn't want to kiss her. He wanted to pull Samui onto his lap and  _grind_. To lift her short miniskirt up and make her moan.

"For now, then," Naruto smiled. His heartbeat danced once more as she smiled prettily back at him, winking one of her aquiline eyes playfully.

"For now" didn't last long. When she was free of the darkened auditorium, Samui proved to be every bit as bold as she appeared to be. She strutted on high heels and long legs, drawing the attention of everyone she walked past. But more than that, she was silky smooth and just a little bit playful, and she managed to be right where Naruto was whenever he turned around.

"Come and have dinner with me," she said that afternoon. There was no asking. No gentle request. He was sure she was an older woman by a few years with how she behaved, but part of it attracted him to her even more.

"Are you asking me out?" Naruto asked. He was coy about it, giving her a sideways glance and squinting as though he hadn't quite heard her correctly. He wasn't as cool and calm around women as perhaps Sasuke was, but his little brand of humour managed to make him endearing. At least, he hoped it did.

"Naruto," she smiled slyly. "I'm the most engaging and attractive person here. Don't make a woman  _beg_." Samui blinked her thick lashes at him. He'd never seen anyone use such a move that wasn't in a corny romantic comedy, but he found himself grinning.

Besides. Samui was right on both counts. She was magnetic, and the wedding band on his left hand did nothing to help him resist her charms. Naruto only offered his arm to her, and she smirked, looping hers inside it. Immediately he felt her figure against him as she steered them towards the restaurant. Samui was warm and firm, but still so soft in her curvy hourglass proportions. The formal business suit she wore did nothing to hide how well she fit against him, and his thoughts began to take another plunge. How good would it feel to press his hands into those wide hips and watch her shapely ass bounce against his hips as he took her hard and deep-

"Know what you'd like to eat?" Naruto blinked as his trance broke. Samui's grin was so  _very_  knowing, and he wondered if he could read his mind. Part of him knew he should say sorry, for trailing off with the fairies if nothing else. After all: wasn't a man supposed  _to_  keep his attention on the pretty woman he was taking to dinner? Or vice-versa, as it were. But her confidence was infectious, and the teasing smirk was emboldening.

"I can think of a few things I'd like to try," he murmured, and her smile grew wider.

"Good answer," she said. "I approve." Samui pulled his arm a little tighter, and Naruto found himself being guided towards a plush, private booth in the back of the restaurant, tucked away with a bit of privacy. As gentlemanly as possible, he took her hand until she slid into the seat before taking his place opposite her.

"I've always wanted to try here," Samui purred, glancing at the menu. "It's always looked so… romantic. Like you come to celebrate something special. Do you know what I mean, Naruto?"

"Well, I guess so, yeah." He knew, deep down, that anywhere romantic or special should be shared with Hinata. But it had been  _years_  since she had wanted to do anything remotely fun. She never wanted to go out or do anything. Since the birth of Himawari, she seemed to become as painfully shy and awkward as she was when they were children. They didn't even make love anymore. He glanced at his ring, painfully aware that joining Samui for dinner – a woman the polar opposite of his wife – was the most excitement he had in recent memory.

"It's okay." Once again, he felt himself stirring from his thoughts by Samui's smooth, seductive tones. He looked over in time for her to slip a ring off of her right finger before slowly pushing it over her left, where she spared a moment to show it off. "We can always pretend for an evening, don't you think?"

He couldn't help but stare as she relaxed into her seat, wholly engrossing herself in the menu and not at all worried about her little move. After all, so what if she changed a ring from one hand to the next? It only made her look like they were married.

Naruto couldn't help but envision her in his bed back home, splayed against the crimson sheets with her legs apart and a devilish smirk on her lips. She'd tell him to be rough with her. To take what he wanted. Because she was older and smoother. Confident. She wasn't a young, shy, nervous wallflower.

He swallowed a mouthful of chilled water, willing his wild thoughts to behave themselves.

"Welcome," gushed a new voice, and they glanced up to find an immaculately dressed waiter hovering nearby. "Are we ready to order tonight?"

"A bottle of champaign for starters," Samui immediately requested. "For our… first anniversary." She smiled across the table as Naruto felt the wind sucked out of him. He didn't hear the waiter congratulate them with extra enthusiasm, or even notice when he left to fetch a bottle of sparkling alcohol.

"Careful, love," Samui hummed, looking over her menu once more. "I might get my feelings hurt if you're not going to enjoy yourself."

Naruto picked up his menu, wet his lips and looked at the choices. Anything to take his mind from his sudden pretend-wife, and how infinitely attractive she was compared to his real one.

The evening ended too soon. The conference had wrapped up, and they were on different flights in the morning. Being a gentleman, dumbstruck as he was, Naruto once more held her arm and escorted her to her (much nicer) hotel lobby. He wasn't surprised. He had learnt over dinner that sure enough, she was older by three years – twenty-eight, and high up in her sector. A natural leader who was being groomed for a promotion. But it didn't surprise him. Every look and step she took exuded confidence and power. Samui was charismatic, and he felt himself falling under her spell without even trying.

"You know, I believe dinner was  _my_  idea," she mused as they reached the doors. She turned, once more flashing him with a warm gaze that pooled in his stomach. "Aren't I even going to get a kiss goodnight? It's our first anniversary, after all…"

Naruto found himself staring at her lips. Soft and full, every twitch and smirk and playful smile she gave him sent his thoughts into a spiral and his libido into full swing. Maybe, he thought, there wasn't anything wrong with one little kiss. Just a small, friendly one.

Samui made no move, waiting expectedly as he stepped closer and leaned towards her. Only when he could feel the soft breath of her nose against his cheek did he close the gap, brushing his mouth softly against hers. She tilted and gently pressed back, her tongue flicking out to tease him. Arousal spiked through him, and Naruto pulled her tight against his form, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and deepening their kiss. He tasted her. Stroked her. She moaned softly and parted her lips, allowing him to lick across her pearly teeth.

He kissed her as he wanted her. Because he did. He really,  _really_  wanted Samui.

* * *

Presently, Naruto crept through the house as he gathered his things, debating whether or not to leave a note for Hinata. He tapped the paper with a pen a few times, chewing the inside of his cheek for something to say, but in the end, nothing came. He gave up, gathering his phone and keys before slipping out the front door. He didn't look back – everyone was still asleep, and privately, he was too busy looking forward to his "business trip."

"Airport, thanks," he told the waiting taxi driver as he climbed into the back of the cab. Naruto pulled on his seatbelt and pulled his cell out, checking over his ticket information as the car began to cruise down the street and away from his home. Just a couple of hours until he boarded, and a few more on top before he landed again.

He hesitated before flicking a few screens over, opening a discreet application and tapping a variety of buttons. A private photo gallery opened, and he selected his favourite – a sensual, teasing image of Samui standing in her steamy bathroom, bare naked and dripping wet from a fresh shower. The most recent picture he had traded with her, accompanied by a note of how she was looking forward to seeing him again.

He couldn't wait, either.

* * *

It had only been two months since the business meeting that became an impromptu date. The seasons had begun to change, with Spring pollen flying through the air and Naruto moving to a newer office in Konoha. It was a time to start over, and all the while, he didn't think it was possible for a man to become so pent up and sexually frustrated. It seemed like life had quietly begun to conspire against him. Boruto and Himawari had impossibly grown louder in their mischief, and by the time the two were put down for the evening, himself and Hinata both were exhausted. But more than that: every advance he made towards his wife was met with a shy shoulder. He would embrace his wife from behind and kiss her neck, making her giggle. But whenever his hands wandered lower to her chest, or his hips began to press against the swell of her backside, there was always an excuse.

"Not now, Naruto. I'm making dinner."

"C-could you stop that? I'm trying to concentrate."

"I have a headache, dear."

"This is hardly the time or place…"

She said that when they were in their marital bed, no less! But one evening Naruto was at his limit. He sat her down and asked for a nice, old-fashioned date night. Sakura could take the children. He could get the morning off work. They could relax, enjoy dinner, and be a couple again, like when they were dating. And hesitantly, shyly, she smiled and nodded.

And then the evening came… and went. Hinata showered alone, pretending that offers to wash her back weren't needed. She climbed into their bed in full pyjamas, stretched out, kissed him… and began to doze off.

"Hinata…?" Naruto tried not to whine, but it was  _so_  tempting. "Hey, it's our date night!"

"'m sorry," she mumbled sleepily. "I'm just so tired…"

It wasn't even nine at night, and Naruto sat up in bed browsing his phone while Hinata slept beside him. The only difference between date night and any other was the quiet coming from the children's rooms. And bored, frustrated and lonely, he hesitated before sending a general greeting message to Samui, whom he tried not to message too often. To preserve his marriage, he told himself.

Naruto suspected it was because he didn't want to appear too eager and have her brush him off. But that was neither here nor there.

"Hey, gorgeous," her reply came back, sooner than he expected. "How're things?" He smiled as he read it and, with Hinata's soft snoring beside him, hesitated before typing back.

"Nothing special. Yourself?" He resumed his browsing, not really expecting another answer back so fast. But she surprised him once more, and a minute hadn't passed before a simple text flickered on his screen.

"Just stepped out of the shower."

He knew right away what he should have said. Something casual or funny. A comment about how she must have been squeaky clean, or something. But Naruto was fed up and frustrated, and the idea of the seductive older girl stepping out of a steamy shower, dripping wet and gloriously nude, was too much for him to handle. His arousal began to swell at the very thought of her on the other side of the phone, rubbing a towel over her creamy flesh.

"Care to prove it?" The message was typed and sent without a second thought, and Naruto immediately returned to browsing news articles, as though he was at risk of being caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

Minutes passed with no answer, and it was enough to make him a little more nervous than excited. Maybe he wasn't as smooth as he hoped he was. Or maybe Samui wasn't terribly impressed by a married man asking for some nude picture over the phone.  _Ugh_. He paled as he realised that this was probably how Jiraiya acted – and with his phone, he could be peeking at naked flesh in an instant if he wanted to. But Samui…

Samui was gorgeous. Alluring. Seductive. Two months and he wanted her more than he had when he kissed her. Naruto bit his lip, thinking that perhaps he ought to send a message that he was just kidding. It would be better to be thought of as silly than creepy, after all…

_You have received a photo._

He blinked and hesitated, glancing at the dozing figure of Hinata before opening it.

Naruto's heartbeat jumped as he stared at the screen, where a long, pale leg was stretched before a mirror, and Samui's full breasts and front was barely obscured by a damp towel she held in front of her form. Her flesh shone with wetness, and he could almost imagine how it would feel to run his tongue over the wet slope of her breast. He swallowed a lump as his erection immediately grew.

"Wow," was all he could type back, biting his lip and staring a little longer at so much flawless flesh and shapely curves.

"You owe me," came the reply soon afterwards. Naruto's head spun a little as he wondered just what he could do to return  _this_  kind of favour. He didn't think he was the type to pose and send lewd images of himself to anybody. But what if that's what she wanted? The idea of her biting her lip and gazing at pictures of himself made him ache.

Another silent message bleeped on his screen and he opened it, idly noticing the word "photo" just as it flickered off. His display was once again filled with Samui, but this time the towel was long gone. Her arm draped itself over her chest, barely covering one of her puffy, rosy nipples.

"Now you REALLY owe me," came another message immediately afterwards. A dewdrop of precum leaked out of the tip of Naruto's heavy prick as he began to type back.

"And just how am I going to make this up to you?"

He frustrated and aroused and smitten, and he was willing to do whatever she wanted.

"Go to your bathroom and take your phone," came her first instruction.

* * *

Naruto slid into his aisle seat, opting for economy class and saving a little extra. After all, he was hardly on a  _real_ business trip, and he was paying his way from a second account that was in his name only. He wriggled, settled, fastened his belt and willed himself to relax.

It wasn't the first time he was meeting Samui since their introduction. He lasted only six weeks after her little photo "gift" before he lost any resistance to her charms. Six weeks of work, children, a shy wife and sexual frustration on top of it all. Six weeks of Samui signing her little texts with three x's and flirting with him whenever she wanted. One afternoon she had even messaged him with a small film, signed simply "wish you were here."

It was dark, blurry and held with a shaking hand, but there was no mistaking the pattern of her miniskirt hiked up while her fingers played with her puffy vulva. In her office, judging from the shadow that could only be her desk.

"Excuse me while I tuck my erection behind my belt," he fired back. Already he could feel himself throb with need for her. "Are you trying to dive me insane?"

"Yes," she had answered soon after, and he could almost hear her firm, commanding, seductive tone in the message. "I'm at the airport hotel, room C17. You have three hours until my connecting flight boards. Make an excuse. Get over here. Now."

He had reached his limit. He needed her, more than anyone else in his life. It was the first time in years he had used a sick day, claiming a migraine had attacked swift and hard, and that he was no use to anyone. He insisted he would swing by the hospital for a look before heading home, and Naruto was waved away by a concerned Tsunade as she urged him to get some rest.

It was the furthest thing on his mind. He was trembling as he drove to the airport. Not from guilt over his impending infidelity, but from anxiety. He wanted to be cool. In control. But most of all he wanted Samui, and his cock twitched with desire as he rode the elevator to the floor of her room.

He'd play it slowly, he told himself. She had more than two hours now. Plenty of time to make small talk. Relax. Have a drink. Taste her lips again.

She opened the door wide, standing naked without a care in the world. She was every bit as gorgeous, seductive and confident as she was in her powerful business suit. Naruto  _growled_  as he stepped inside and picked her up by her hips, shutting the room with his foot. Her playful giggle escaped into the hall before he finally had her all to himself. And for over an hour, he had her every way he could.

Samui stretched nude when they finally broke away, balancing on one foot and arching her back when she insisted she had to make a move. Naruto could only watch, lying in the plush hotel bed as she pulled her panties up and began to slip her blouse over her arms. Every step she took looked majestic, and he wanted just to leap up and embrace her, pulling her back to the sheets so he could kiss her creamy skin and brush his fingers over her damp pussy once more.

He wondered if she really could read minds as she peeked over her shoulder, smirking. Her symmetrical bob of golden hair looked messy after an hour-long sex session.

"So," she mewled, turning to face him in her top and underwear. There wasn't any coy bending of her knee or tilt of her head. She was older, richer, powerful and free to do what she wanted. Out of the pair of them, Naruto knew he was probably the trophy boytoy. Even while she stood there half-naked, Samui looked ready to stroll on out and seal the deal of some six-figure sum. "Was it everything you thought it was?"

He had thought about taking her to bed since she had kissed him, almost four months before. And since she began teasing him with steamy, candid pictures, an evening hadn't passed by when he didn't sneak off to the bathroom and wrapped his fist around his shaft because of her. He had thought long and hard about having sex with Samui. But no fantasy was able to compare with the feeling of her arms around his shoulders and her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, or the hot, wet flesh of her core that ground against him.

"It's nothing like how I imagined," he confessed, and she smiled knowingly at him. There was no point in acting demure and pretending it was all some spur of the moment affair, never to be repeated. He didn't think he could resist her beckoning him towards her if she ever wanted him again.

"Tell me," Samui hummed, her eyebrow quirked as she padded back towards the bed. She looked down at him, cool, calm, in control, but behind it all there was that playful glimmer he recognised from when they first met. "How am I different, then?"

"You're better in every way."

She smiled at Naruto, leaning down and running her fingers along his whiskered cheek. "Good answer," she purred, kissing him as if she owned him.

* * *

Business meetings were often held in resorts so that the family's of the hard working invitee could come along, relax and enjoy themselves. It was an opportunity he had discussed with Hinata long ago, but they both decided against it. The kids were too much trouble for their mother on her own, and she plain didn't want to travel.

There was a lot of things she just didn't like to do.

Strolling off the plane, Naruto was pleased now that they had opted against it. He didn't want the next week to be filled with reminders of "this is where Boruto pushed someone into the pool" or "here's another plush room they weren't intimate in." He just wanted to block it all out and enjoy himself, soaking up rays of sun while his hand never strayed far from Samui's shapely backside-

"Hello, stranger," came a velvety voice in his ear. He blinked and stopped, looking beside him as Samui seemed to appear from nowhere. All at once her arm coiled itself around his shoulders, and she pulled herself up to meet his lips. Naruto's hands immediately found their way around her full figure, sucking on her bottom lip in the middle of the airport terminal. He felt her shiver and sigh softly, leaning away to inhale and gaze up at him.

"I've just got to get my bags from my room, and I'm all yours," she promised, her fingers already tracing patterns along his shirt. He wasn't surprised. She was a wealthy executive. She could afford a small airport room if she wanted to rest and explore for a few hours between flights. But she was already warm and soft under his hands, and it made him feel flushed and  _hard_.

"How long do you have in your room?" he murmured, playing with the back of her blouse. Samui smirked and arched her brow.

"Two more hours. Can't hold out that long…?" He should. He'd held out for more than a month now. He needed to get his case. Find a taxi. Refresh himself…

"No." He couldn't wait. He had to have her.

"Always with the good answers."

* * *

Samui grinned and breathed as he tore away her miniskirt, throwing it towards the corner of the airport room behind him. She gracefully stepped back and deposited herself on the bed, her legs parting as she revealed herself to him. Naruto had joked that she didn't need to wear panties. That they would just get in the way. He couldn't imagine her travelling without them, but since landing, she seemed to have taken his suggestion on board. Her alabaster flesh was topped with soft, downy curls of spun gold, and her pink pussy blushed as she spread her lips with her fingers.

He didn't give her a chance to say anything. Naruto didn't need coy whispers of encouragement. He'd missed her. Badly. And the sight of her glossy, raw sex made him burn with hunger for her. He dropped to his knees, his arms hugging around her long legs before he licked either side of her puffy mound. He felt his older lover shiver and moan softly. Her fingers pushed through his hair, her nails scraping his scalp as he tasted her, slowly dragging his tongue from the bottom of her entrance up to her hardened clit.

"Naruto!" Samui whined his name as her legs trembled. He felt her toes curling into the muscles of his back, and it made him flick his tongue deeper, probing the fluted lips of her pussy. "Oh, darling…"

He'd never heard her refer to him so affectionately, but it sent a rush a warmth through him that wasn't solely arousal. It made him want to please her. To make her moan and sigh, but make her smile, too. To make her  _happy_. He hooked his arms around her bent legs and lavished her with attention until her entire body was shaking and trembling. Her back arched and she bucked against his mouth, coming hard with a cry of his name.

Naruto waited as she shook, her legs stretching out as she rode her orgasm. Samui was beautiful, and it was enough to make him kneel there and gaze at her before crawling up to stretch out beside her. She licked her lips, looking too shaken to return the favour right away. But Naruto wasn't worried. He was proud to think he was able to leave her so breathless. Prouder than his wedding day, or even the birth of his children. Making this voluptuous woman a panting, sweat-shone mess was just satisfying.

"How long did you say you had the room for?" he asked, closing his eyes and sighing. It felt good to be beside her again, stretched out naked across a plush bed. Without looking up, he felt her shifting and scooting towards the edge of the mattress.

"Long enough," Samui hummed, before Naruto's cock was engulfed in warm wetness. He bit his lip and groaned, staring down at where she had disappeared to.

There she kneeled in all her glory, staring at him with those icy blue eyes of hers. Thick, plush lips were wrapped snug around the swollen head of his prick as she sucked him deeper into his mouth, releasing him with a  _pop_  and running her tongue over his length.

"I've missed you, Naruto," she sang, wrapping her fist around him and giving him a slow, heavy pumping. Her fingers curled around his flesh, massaging the sensitive organ and sending stars bursting behind his eyes. Samui's tongue flicked out to tease his tip, dewy wet with precum, and he was sure he'd never felt so much pleasure before. "For the next week, you belong entirely to  _me_. And I'm going to take outstanding care of you."

Naruto couldn't talk. He could merely bite his lip and nod, watching as Samui smirked and leaned closer. Her full, heavy breasts came up, one supported in each of her hands before she trapped his cock between them. Warm, pillowy softness snared his senses, and he hissed as she began to thrust her chest, stroking him up and down with her heaving bust.

He didn't know just how long they had to enjoy the room, or even the week ahead of them. Naruto just wanted to spend as much of it with her. He glanced at his left hand and, without so much as a second thought, pulled his wedding ring off. He squeezed the band in his palm, dropping it over the edge of the bed where his clothes lay crumpled nearby. Immediately the soft embrace of Samui's breasts became hotter. Better. He ran his fingers through her golden hair, moaning as she leant down enough to take him back into her mouth.

"Sam… if you keep that up I'm gonna cum hard…"

She didn't answer, but he thought he felt her lips curving into a smirk. The older woman hugged him with her tits, swallowing his thick head into her mouth and bobbing with all of her upper body. ' _That's the point_ ,' she seemed to hum, and his fingers curled into the sheets as he thrust into her mouth and came with a throaty groan. His cock twitched and he collapsed on the mattress, boneless as he felt her tongue brushing across his sensitive slit.

A moment later he felt the bed shift, and Samui stretched out beside him once again. Even naked, damp and messy-haired, she looked radiant. Her heavy breasts swayed as she leaned close, and he spotted thick drops of his sticky seed clinging to them. But he was soon distracted as she cheekily opened her mouth, showing a mess of thick, pearly come, before she noisily swallowed. Samui licked her lips, humming and showing that sure enough, her mouth was empty.

Naruto shut his eyes and  _moaned_ , unable to believe she had willingly swallowed his fluid. He hadn't even tried to ask Hinata what her thoughts were about it. He could only imagine the blushing and the furious shaking of her head. But Samui, tall, wealthy, powerful, confident, seductive Samui, was everything Hinata wasn't. And he wished the week ahead would move as slowly as possible.

"I'd say let's take a shower…" Samui interrupted his thoughts, reaching down and wiping his splash of come from her chest with her thumb. "… but the stall is barely big enough for one. Take me to our resort, darling?"

Naruto felt himself grinning. The more she called him that, the more he found himself loving it.

* * *

The resort was better than he thought it would be. Having only ever glimpsed it from afar, Naruto expected the usual collection of pools and spas, activities, and all framed by white beaches and pristine ocean views. Though he would have been just as happy to hang a Do Not Disturb sign on the door and fuck Samui until she couldn't walk straight anymore. But the view from the wall-length tinted windows of the bay and bar looked too good to stay away from.

"Are you ready to go?" he called, hearing his lover making some noises in the bathroom.

"Just about," Samui mused, stepping out silently. He turned and stared as she moved like quicksilver, a silk sarong slung over her chest, which hugged her figure and accentuated every step of her toned calves and legs. It seemed like she was able to look like an alpha woman no matter what she wore. "Just need to apply something."

She approached him with a smirk, standing on her toes before pressing her mouth to his sensitive neck, sucking just hard enough to make Naruto's knees weak.

"What was  _that_  all about?" he hummed dreamily as she leaned away. Samui pursed her lips, and he noticed the glossy lipstick she wore, painting her mouth a darker shade of red.

"Just marking my territory," she said, matter-of-factly. Her arm looped around his and she guided him towards the door. On the way, it was impossible to miss the warm-red mark she had left on his throat, sending his stomach into giddy flips.

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he felt so free and happy. It wasn't just from sitting on an underwater stool while he sipped a cocktail at the poolside bar, which he had  _never_  been able to enjoy. The few times he went out and drank with friends ground to a halt when he and Hinata had married. It wasn't even the golden rays of sun shining off the bay, which made the pool sparkle and gleam.

If he had to guess, it was thanks to his wedding band being tucked away in his room. No constant reminder that he had run into things too soon and spoiled his chances for a bit more fun in life. He was finally able just to relax and pretend for the next week that he was free from shouting children and a frigid wife.

"What are you drinking?" His thoughts were interrupted as Samui emerged beside him, her golden hair plastered to her face as her two-piece struggled to cover her impressive hips and ample chest.

"Pina Colada. Want to try?" He waggled his eyebrows and offered her the glass, but she smirked and brushed it aside. Soon enough she was upon him, licking his lips while her hands stroked his face. The cold water of the pool did nothing to his growing arousal as she leaned back and moaned softly.

"I like it. It's sweet," Samui smirked, nodding towards the bartender.

"Me too," Naruto murmured. "I could get used to it."

"Drinking?"

"You know what I mean."

"I just want to hear you say it." Her striking eyes glimmered, and he did one better by pulling her onto his lap and claiming her mouth as his own.

"Is this for me, too?" she teased, wiggling her wet hips against his. It didn't matter that they were in public and full view of some guests. She turned him on. He could have easily pulled her bikini bottom aside and slid into her slick pussy if not for so many witnesses. "You know, my home has a pool too, darling," she purred in his ear. Naruto's hands fell upon her hips and grabbed her. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to roll against her and fuck her in broad daylight.

"Don't tempt me," he murmured. It would be so  _easy_  to just run away with her, he thought.

"Don't you know? That's the point,  _ba_ be."

Naruto's heart thumped in his chest, and it had very little to do with his need to bury his erection inside her pussy. Instead, he tried to envision a life where he would come home to a warm embrace and adventurous sex with the older, confident Samui instead of shy Hinata, worn out from their two children.

He kissed her again, allowing himself to get lost in his little fantasy for a time.

* * *

The beach was striking, first thing of a morning. It was the type of place that would make for perfect holiday memories and snapshots. Surprisingly enough, it was Samui who thought so, as she took his hand and strolled along the white sands with a takeaway coffee.

"I didn't think you were so sentimental," Naruto grinned. She returned his look with one of her own.

"Oh, it takes a lot to impress me like that. But a woman's heart can melt for the right man you know, dear."

The look she gave him was intense. Knowing. Naruto felt that desire flicker to life once more. To pull her close and whisper promises in her ear. To do whatever he could to be able to wake up with her every day, and not just because he once again stirred that morning to her breasts moving back and forth over his morning erection.

"You're trying to seduce me," he said playfully. Samui had already teased him into her bed, but they both knew she was now pushing for more. And part of him – a big part – wanted it, too. She gazed at him from behind her thick lashes, stepping closer until her arm once again coiled around his neck.

"Would you like me to?" she breathed. He could smell her perfume over the roasted beans of her coffee. She stood on her toes, pressing her large breasts against his front. Her teeth found his earlobe, and she drew it into her mouth, earning a soft sigh from him.

"Imagine waking up to me every day," she purred. "We dine together. Go to work. Come home. And you spend your evenings exploring every sinful pleasure I have to offer." The beach was deserted, and she reached down, running her hand across his front and waking him up once more.

"I could give you and this beautiful cock everything you can experience with a woman. I'll jerk you. Suck you. Swallow you. You can fuck my pretty pussy and fill me up with your thick, yummy cum." She deftly reached inside, curling her fingers around his hardness and slowly stroking. "I'll even oil you up and let you fuck my cherry-tight ass," Samui sighed, and his arousal twitched in her hand. She smiled purposely.

"You're going to drive me insane," Naruto moaned, thrusting softly against her hand in the middle of the open beach. She smirked, slowly withdrawing his hand and holding his stare as she licked her wet thumb.

"I'll make you  _mine_  if you let me," she said, as smoothly and confidently as she did anything else. And then Samui winked, holding her head high as she turned and began walking back towards their hotel. She didn't beckon for him to follow her, knowing he was half-untucked and too aroused to walk properly. But he did. He couldn't help himself.

He had to have her.

* * *

"That's it," Samui cried, her throat hoarse. Sweat poured off them both. The bed was a mess. The sheets soaked. For hours they had done nothing but fucked, as hard and as rough and as fast as they could manage. She straddled Naruto's lap and rode him, grinding against him. They flipped, and she bounced on top of his cock for all her worth. And now her legs wrapped around his waist, her feet locked together as she urged him to fill her up once more.

"That's it, baby," she cooed. "Give me more. Give me  _everything_." Her mouth dropped open as he ducked his head and drew her chest towards him, catching her wet, ample breast with his tongue and sucking the stiff bud. Sweat dripped against her chest, but neither of them cared. Naruto's cock was a wet, aching muscle, and all that mattered was he drove his hips against hers, again and again, thrusting hard enough to find his peak and fill her up for the third time in so many hours.

Samui's legs tightened around him. Her teeth bit into his shoulder. He was so close…

His phone buzzed on the nightstand, for the  _seventh_  time that day, and Samui groaned, not from pleasure but frustration. Naruto could feel his orgasm getting out of reach and he hissed, collapsing against her for a moment as he blindly groped for it and held it to his ear.

"I can guess who that is," she swallowed, her lips dry. Naruto smiled apologetically, finally answering his neglected phone. Nothing felt more like a chore in his life.

"Naruto?" Hinata's voice came through the speaker, tinny and muffled, and he wasn't aware how indifferent he felt towards her until then. All he wanted to was wrap up whatever conversation they had so he could get back to having frantic sex with Samui. "I've been trying to get in touch with you all day. Are you that busy there that you can't pick up?"

He was busy, alright. His hips moved on their own, thrusting his cock back into Samui's slippery pussy and drawing a muffled mewl from his partner. She grinned up at him, pretty and playful and radiant.

"Sorry, Hinata," he swallowed, licking his lips. "It's really great. I'm learning lots. I don't think I'll be coming home."

"That's not funny, Naruto," she said in a clipped tone, her voice distorted in the speaker.

"Yeah," he sighed. He didn't have it in him to pretend, anymore. "I'm not joking, though. Sorry about that." The line was quiet for a long time before he heard her voice again. She didn't sound hurt. Only confused.

"I don't-" But suddenly Samui sat up, the sudden motion around his hips bringing him back to reality, and in an instant, she grabbed his phone from him. She lay back against the soaked sheets and ran her hand through her damp hair.

"Hello? I'm afraid you're disturbing our holiday. I'm trying to make this wonderful man all mine, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't call again." Samui didn't bother to look at the screen or try to cut the connection. Instead, Naruto watched as she stretched out towards the nightstand where a bottle of champagne rested in a thawed ice bucket.  _Plop_. He heard his cell phone sink unceremoniously, efficiently killing the use of it.

Naruto blinked. Not from the loss of his phone (despite it being expensive), but of what had just happened. He stared at her, as though not quite realising it yet. Still connected to his hip, she bit her lip and gazed up at him, affection spread across her features.

"I meant what I said," she whispered. "I'll look after you. I can get you the best lawyer, a transfer, take you far away from that life. Just be mine." She sat up, naked and shining with sweat, looking more earnest than he had ever seen her. He didn't recall a time when Samui wasn't cool, calm and collect. Now she almost looked vulnerable.

"I want to wake up with you," she continued. "Live with you. I want to bear your children.  _Good kids_. I want you to father my babies and travel with me and just fucking do  _everything_  with me." Samui bit her lip, her legs subconsciously tightening around his hips. And all at once, Naruto realised that she had fallen for him.

And now that it may be possible – actually real – that he was able to let go of his old life with Hinata? He wanted nothing more than to give everything he had to her. To Samui.

He bent forward, stroking a hand across her flushed cheek and kissing her. Not their first, and far from their last, but there was something sweeter this time. Less naughty. Less like they were both duelling for dominance.

"Samui," he breathed. "I'm all yours."

She squealed and clenched around him, her arms and legs coiling tightly around his body as she shuddered around him. Naruto felt her silken walls tremble as he felt just how affected she was by his little declaration. He leaned on his arms, rocking his hips against hers. "I'm yours," he moaned again, softer and more intimately. "You have all of me for however long you want me."

"Always," she groaned. Samui bit into his shoulder as she shook, and Naruto hissed as he felt her climax, so sudden and hard that it took him by surprise. She eagerly thrust her hips against his, milking his cock for all she was worth as her pussy gushed her wetness over his hips. "Cum for me, baby. Fill me up. Give it all to me. I want your hot, precious seed. Spray it inside me." Samui licked his whiskered cheek as she babbled, urging him to spill inside her. To get started on making her a mother.

Naruto didn't need much encouraging, and with a grunt and a curse, he hit his limit. He roared as he came inside her, pumping his thick cords into her depths. Samui's moans became a peal of ecstasy as she felt him spilling inside her womb.

"More, baby," she panted, her legs moving on their own as she urged him to fuck her  _again_. "I just need you so badly."

"You've got me," Naruto told her again, lifting one of her long legs up and thrusting from a new angle. She was already moaning softly as he began to take her once more. He wasn't going to stop until they were thoroughly worn out, and when he was done, he would rest his cheek against her belly and wonder what kind of family he could look forward to now that he was free.

* * *

"…Jiraiya?" The older author hummed and sat up, coming back to reality as he felt an arm on his sleeve. He turned and faced Hinata, who looked at him with no small amount of concern in her ivory eyes. As he looked around, it seemed like everything was… different, in a subtle way. People had moved about. Some may have even left, judging from the size of the crowd. He peered down at his notepad and his eyes widened, looking over what had to be more than a dozen pages of notes.

"Ah, sorry, Hinata," he mumbled good-naturedly. "Guess I got a bit carried away there. What were you saying?" Hinata frowned but didn't seem to put out by the fact that he hadn't been paying much attention.

"It's nothing," she mumbled, looking back over towards Naruto. Her husband for five years now smiled as chatted with Lee about who knew what. Jiraiya noticed that Samui was nowhere nearby, and had probably departed some time ago. "I'm probably just over thinking things."

"Hey, now," he suddenly urged, putting an arm around her shoulder and squeezing. "Let me tell you. That kid out there's only got eyes for you," Jiraiya said, nodding towards his godson. "Go on – don't let him mingle on his own, now!"

Hinata smiled and, with only a brief slip of hesitance, moved to join her husband, who grinned and welcomed her with an open arm. Jiraiya looked down at his notes, all too aware that he had expertly made the young woman into a painfully awkward, frigid maiden. And Naruto, who never gave up on anything in his life, was all too quick to throw in the towel on his (only based on reality) family.

He didn't even really know much about Samui, for how little he spoke to her. She seemed like the cool, confident type, but still…

He closed his notebook. There was no harm in writing fiction. And after all, that's precisely what it was. Fresh, exciting novella, that was sure to be a hit when compared to the trashy romantic drivel he saw everywhere, lately.

He tapped the walnut bar, ordering another drink. To celebrate the first chapter in his new book of short stories.


	2. Ino

_The following story is a commission for one Rush2D. The characters chosen, setting and ideas used within are their choosing._

_It goes without saying that I do not own the characters used within (something which I'm sure we're all grateful for.)_

* * *

 

Jiraiya settled into his study chair, setting aside his phone as he turned on his word processor. The feedback was already looking good. His publisher admitted that story of the gorgeous Samui seducing a hard-working husband and father away from his family was _not_ an erotica tale for most women. But it was something that was less developed in the niche markets, and every one of them had an audience that cried out for more.

Jiraiya wasn't foolish enough to rest on his laurels, either. Publisher interest was a proverbial foot in the door. He needed a product to back any claim and prove he was still in the game. And he was willing to gamble that there were as many stories to be made out of Naruto’s fictional infidelity as the day was long.

It was about time his godson had started helping with the business, one way or the other.

But for now, it was time to write. Jiraiya knew he couldn't rely solely on powerful older women stealing away the gullible male lead. There was something to be said about the classics. The young, trim, cheerleader socialite, who took an interest in the older man whose children she looked after. Or an obsession, even! A little thrill to add to the mix.

Jiraiya cracked his knuckles and began to type. He knew just the aggressive femme fatale to star opposite Naruto this time. It didn't matter if she was the same age and married, herself. After all – in fiction, anything was possible.

**_Icha Icha Homewrecker_ **

**_2\. Ino_ **

Ino cuddled Himawari up against her hip, holding the small girl up with one arm while she waved goodbye to the car driving down the street. Streetlamps had already begun to flicker on as the sun was setting, streaking the sky with golden hues. Young Boroto was already heading back up the driveway, probably to get back to whatever video game he was playing, Ino thought. But Himawari didn’t stop waving until her parent’s car vanished around the corner.

“What are we doing tonight?” she asked, turning to Ino as they began to walk back up towards the house. Ino favoured her with a smile, holding the whiskered girl close and tousling her hair.

“I’ve got a bit of writing to do for my studies,” she sighed. “But I won’t stop you and your brother from playing in the living room. Just give me some time to work, and I'll get you kids something yummy to eat, okay?"

Himawari squealed with delight, wrapping her small arms around Ino’s neck and gushing. “I love it when you stay and look after us!” she cried, earning a laugh and a pat on her tiny back before being lowered to the ground.

“Hey – I love coming here,” Ino urged, before shooing the little girl off. Himawari ran inside and around the corner of the living room, where she no doubt left some toys or a colouring-in book. Ino shut the wood-and-glass door behind her and ran a finger over the chrome handle. She loved working for the Uzumaki’s. It felt like coming home every time she walked inside. The house was so immaculate that she hardly had to do any real work, except look after the kids and spend her time wisely.

And that wasn't work at all. Ino adored the stuffing out of Himawari and Boruto, and she liked to think they loved her, too. The little girl especially did. Boruto, being an oh-so-typical boy, was probably too wrapped up in his own world to notice much. He’d soon be at that age where he’d notice girls and need to have grown-up talks. Part of Ino hoped he came to see her for those things – lord knew Hinata would probably paint everything in a romantic brush and say "everything will just work out in the end."

Ino caught a photo nearby of the family, where wife and mother Hinata had actually been snapped wearing an apron. She didn't have anything against the older woman, really. But she didn’t have much respect for her, either. In her eyes, Hinata had things too easy. She came from wealthy parents and didn’t have to try hard for anything. She married well, too. Naruto was a successful, financially stable business owner, after all. And now, she was content to pay people like Ino to look after her gorgeous kids.

She rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchen, grabbing her phone from her bag and peeking in on the children. The Uzumaki son and daughter were both in the living room, giving their attention to some cartoon on the television while they each fiddled with a toy in their hands. Ino smiled fondly at them. If Hinata was content to go out for dinner every so often and leave a gorgeous house and lovely kids in her care, she was okay with that.

But deep down, Ino didn’t think that Hinata deserved to come back to such opulence every evening, either. The ivory-eyed mother had things handed to her in life, and she didn’t respect what she had, Ino thought. Sure, the house was tidy and the children clean, but she had a sneaking suspicion that Naruto took care of more than just the bills.

Naruto Uzumaki. Now _there_ was as good a reason as any to call Hinata privileged in life. Tall, tanned, handsome and successful, the husband and father was the definition of a _DILF_. An athletic man with bright-blonde hair and an easy grin, Ino more than once had touched herself while thinking of her older part-time employer. Why wasn't life able to mimic some of those indecent online videos more often? She was twenty-one, a cheerleader and the gorgeous babysitter. Shouldn’t Naruto have bent her over the kitchen counter and had his way with her already…?

Ino peeked in on the kids one more time before sneaking up the stairs. Life wasn’t like some poorly-directed skin film, and Naruto Uzumaki was too decent a guy to casually fuck the pretty young student. Yet _another_ reason Hinata had struck gold, she thought.

She padded into the master bedroom, which she had admired in passing so many times before. The bed looked full and fluffy. Ino could stretch out on it and still not touch the edges with her hands and feet.

It was also the Uzumaki’s marital bed, and she just didn’t like the idea of Naruto throwing Hinata's bare legs over his shoulders while he treated her to orgasm after undeserving orgasm.

Why do pretty rich girls get all the luck? What about the hard-working, studying daughter of a florist? Didn’t she deserve a lovely home and gorgeous kids and a magnificent man to kiss and lick her flower each evening? Ino frowned and crossed her arms, her lip curling as she saw the wedding photo on the nightstand.

“A lesser woman would just take all this for herself,” she muttered privately before lightning struck.

Not a lesser women. Just a _better_ woman. Someone smart and young, and willing to do what it took to get what she wanted. What she _deserved_. She looked around the bedroom. Tasteful decorations in her favourite colours and a floor-to-ceiling mirror on the doors of the wardrobe winked back at her.

It was almost palatial and seemed like it was made _just_ for Ino in mind. Her legs carried her to the bedside table, and she picked up the wedding photo, admiring how good Naruto Uzumaki looked in a suit. He would have been her age, here. Maybe even younger. Oh, how she would have _pounced_ on him, had they been in school together. But they weren’t, and Ino wasn't afraid to admit that she carried a torch for older, mature men. 

She looked back at the photo before covering Hinata’s image with her thumb. She smirked. The house, the kids, and _especially_ the husband, all looked like they were made for her. It was her perfect life. Hinata was just keeping it warm for her until she was ready to make a move, she thought.

“I’ll take it,” Ino hummed, looking back around the bedroom. _Her_ future bedroom, where she would wake up every morning to a warm embrace and hot sex with a gorgeous man. Where she’d wrap herself in a silk robe and look after beautiful children who adored her. Where she could study in peace, financially secure and looked after.

She deserved it, and she’d damn well take it, too.

"Honey," she sang, looking down at the half-covered photo once more. "I'm home."

* * *

Naruto pulled into his driveway later than he thought he would. Dinner was lovely, as always, but plagued with delays this time around. Slow service and inexperienced kitchen staff, if he had to guess. Nothing worth moaning about, but it was after ten by the time he switched off the lights and parked. The kids would have been put to bed ages ago if Ino followed her timetable, which she always did.

“Maybe we’ll steer clear of them for a while,” Hinata mused as she got out of the car, no doubt hinting at the slow reception the restaurant gave them.

“I’d prefer it,” Naruto agreed. He felt bad when they weren’t able to wish the kids goodnight. “Maybe let’s swear off going out for a while?”

"Sounds good," his wife agreed, walking up the steps as he unlocked the door. Ino greeted them almost immediately, her bag under her arm and a welcoming smile on her pretty features.

“Welcome home. How was dinner?”

“Slow!” Hinata sighed, smiling. “We’re sorry to have made you wait so long. Were the kids any trouble?”

“They never are.”

“Oh, I’m glad. But its so late! Ah, honey?” She turned to her husband, who finished shedding a dinner jacket and hanging it on a nearby hook. “Drive Ino home and pay her?”

“Of course,” he agreed, opening the door back up with an ironic bow. “Your chariot awaits, Ino.”

“I don’t want to be any trouble,” she started to say, but neither Uzumaki would hear any of it.

“There’s no such thing,” Naruto urged, jingling his keys. “And I still have to pay you!”

“Well…” Ino looked like she was considering it, despite having every intention of taking the offer up. Bring driven home by her handsome employer – and now her future man – was the best perk of babysitting for them. “If it’s no trouble.” She hooked her thumb around the handle of her bag and smiled, thanking Hinata once again before heading outside.

“Won’t be long,” Naruto told his wife, winking before shutting the door behind him.

Not long, but long enough to plant a seed or two, Ino thought to herself as she hopped into the passenger seat.

* * *

“So, how’s everything in your life going, Ino?” Naruto cruised at a comfortable drive to her apartment complex, a few blocks away. Beside him, Ino sighed a little and chatted animatedly with her hands.

"It's okay. It'll be good to finish my term next year, though. And thank you so much for helping to support me, too,” she added. He waved it away with a flick of his hand.

“You work hard, and the kids love you. I couldn’t ask for a better babysitter.”

“Well, I love them, too,” she returned with a smile. “I hope to one day have kids as lovely as them. You’ve done a wonderful job with them, you know.”

Naruto found himself chuckling, suddenly feeling just a little shy. It was rare for him to receive a compliment from somebody, and precious still for it to come from a lovely younger lady like Ino. “Well, thank you very much. Though I’m not sure how much fathering I get to do at work most of the day.”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” she said. “You support them, your home _and_ myself. That’s a big thing, you know.”

"Well…" He trailed off, honestly feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. “Speaking of, any thoughts to what you’re going to do when you finish your education?” He felt a little more at home with the subject steered away from himself.

“Oh, it’s silly…” Ino laughed and ran a hand through her pale blonde hair. It was a pretty sound and a cute gesture, he thought. One day she would break many hearts. “It probably sounds so romantic, but I'd like to meet someone nice, maybe, and just think about being a couple for a while. I know, it’s cliché – the young lady wanting Mister Right as soon as possible.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say it’s _cliché_ ,” he hummed, turning down the road towards her apartment. “And why not? Doesn’t everyone want to find somebody to be with?”

“Well until then, I’m not afraid to go looking for a good one,” she hummed as the car pulled to a stop in front of her building. “Besides – in the meantime, there’s only room in my flat for me, really.”

Naruto glanced up at the complex. It seemed rather nice but more cramped than anything. He could only imagine how little furniture the poor girl had. But then, Ino had just ever talked about her cheerleading and studies and friends – maybe she was a bit of a minimalist?

“It does look rather… cosy,” he mumbled, realising too late that questioning a young woman's choice of housing was probably an idiotic thing to do. But blessedly, she didn’t seem too worried.

“I could move, but all my friends are here. And the rent is cheap, so I’m able to cover my expenses and save a bit.”

“For the big romantic adventure?” Naruto asked. He couldn’t help it. He was older and technically employed her, but Ino was mature and fun. It was easy for him to talk to her.

“Exactly,” she smiled.

"Well, all good adventures need some money behind them," Naruto chimed in, pulling the handbrake and reaching into his shirt pocket. He counted out a few notes – Ino’s usual hourly rate – before adding an extra one and handing it to her. “Take it – you’re worth every penny.”

Ino hesitated before accepting the folded wad, pinching it between painted, manicured fingers. A moment later she beamed at him. “Thank you so much, Naruto,” she sighed. And before he knew what was happening, she leaned over in the seat and pressed a quick, chaste kiss on his face, dangerously close to the corner of his mouth. The soft curve of her cheek brushed against his bristled face, and the scent of her perfume wafted into his nose. He froze, his mind stuttering. But as soon as it happened, it was over, and Ino had hopped out and shut the door.

All at once, the car felt just a little less warm inside. Naruto peered through the window as she strolled up the path, looking over her shoulder and waving playfully. “Call me if you need me,” she sang, winking one of her pale teal eyes at him. He wondered when exactly they looked so silvery and inviting, or how lustrous her hair seemed as it swayed down her back. And was it his imagination, or did her hips move with a little extra wiggle…? Ino didn’t always walk like that, surely.

Did she? He’d have noticed before – she had a tight, firm butt that was hugged by her jeans. But then being a cheerleader, he imagined she was slim and toned all over.

He shook his head, indicated and pulling away from the curb. This… was a dangerous line of thinking. He was married, and happily! Never mind that he was a father and Ino, nine years his junior, was his babysitter. Naruto rolled his eyes as he drove back home. God, it was like something out of those trashy erotica books that were sold for a few dollars. The older father and the blonde cheerleader.

As soon as he made the connection, the image of Ino in her uniform was summoned to mind. A pleated skirt that would be perfect for pushing up her smooth, flawless thighs. A tiny top for brushing aside, exposing her creamy breasts. A pom-pom in each hand as she clung to him and bounced on his lap, squealing as her orgasm made her tremble and sweat.

Naruto pulled into his driveway and willed himself to calm down. Hinata was probably in bed by now, but just in case, it wouldn’t do to stride in with an erection peeking up from behind his belt. He needed to get his thoughts off of his younger babysitter, and he told himself to think of anything else as he unlocked the door and closed it behind him.

The mild scent of Ino’s perfume struck him again, almost like she belonged in their house. Wasn’t that a nice idea, he thought. Naruto set his keys down on a nearby table and glanced up at a large mirror that hung nearby, squinting.

A nice guy to settle down with. Surely she meant someone _her_ age. A young buck of a thing. But he wasn’t _that_ old, right? He tilted his head, looking at the malty shadow of his whiskers that he would shave off in the morning. A few fingers brushed through his hair that had been short since before Boruto was born. He used to have it a little longer and messier when he was young. Did it make that much of a difference…?

Naruto had planned on his usual half a glass of wine before bed, but he decided against it. Instead, he opened the fridge and poured half a glass of chilled water, swallowing it down. It did nothing to cool his sudden inappropriate thoughts towards his younger babysitter, but it was still healthier. Maybe it was a good idea to wake up with a sharper head and go for a run before work. Gather some fresh air and work on toning up the muscles that had softened since his business and home had become more important than himself.

For his own health, Naruto told himself. The fact that Ino was looking for a nice, romantic guy was neither here nor there.

* * *

Almost overnight, Naruto’s schedule seemed to alter. For the better, he liked to believe. He woke up, poured himself a glass of juice (skipping the morning coffee) and went out for a jog around the neighbourhood, returning only when his sweats were stained with perspiration. He'd shower, shave and head to work with a renewed focus. Even if he owned his business and was little more than a manager, he was driven just to be better than he was.

By the end of the week, he found himself browsing the different colognes in a department store, thinking it might be time for a change. Nothing terribly exciting, but something fresher, at least.

“Can I help you?” A pretty young attended appeared behind the counter, with chocolate eyes and her dark hair styled in twin buns. She smiled warming, and he instantly imagined she could be a friend of Ino’s – they certainly looked to be the same age.

“I’m just looking for something new, Miss… Tenten,” Naruto read her tag. The young lady seemed a little pleased by the use of her name, and she seemed to spring from leaning on the countertop to moving across the samples.

“Well, may I suggest this brand for sir?” she asked, retrieving a bottle and a card. She spritzed the back and waved it before offering it for him to smell. A zesty scent hit his nostrils, and he tried not to wrinkle his nose.

“A little too young, perhaps,” he murmured. It smelled more like the little gag bottle of kid's perfume that Himawari got one year as a gift. But Tenten seemed surprised and glanced between the card and himself.

“I’m sorry.” She bit her lip attractively. “I thought you were… well, younger than me!" Naruto chuckled. She was good; he had to give her that. He imagined it was an act that she would have perfected over time.

“Flatterer,” he smiled. “You look nineteen.”

“I’m twenty-two,” Tenten smirked. A full year older than Ino, but just as mature and easy to talk to. Something he immediately appreciated.

“And I'm thirty.” Tenten’s dark eyes widened. Her mouth made an "oh" shape before she flushed.

“You ah, don’t look it,” she mumbled. Naruto smiled again.

“I promise I’m going to buy something,” he told her, and she bit her lip once more.

"No, really! I… Well..." She trailed off, replacing the bottle before picking another nearby. A more discreet one that she brought back, leaning closer. "Okay, this one is _significantly cheaper_ ,” she whispered. “And frankly, my boss would rather I try and sell you an expensive bottle of glitter. But I think _this_ is the one for you.”

Without much preamble, Tenten raised the nozzle and squirted Naruto’s neck. A fresh, masculine scent wafted up, and he was sure he saw her nostrils flare as she breathed it in. If she was acting, she was exceptionally good at it.

“I’ll take it,” he smiled. Dreamily, Tenten nodded.

"An excellent choice, sir."

* * *

The cologne was still on his neck when he showered late that evening, lathering up soap in his hands and washing under his arms and down his chest. He didn’t think a week of exercise had made much difference, but he was feeling all the better for it. More than that, he felt smooth and confident. Work was going well. He had a bit more energy. And the way the young salesgirl coyly waved him away that afternoon was flattering.

Hinata must have noticed too, and Naruto was surprised when he heard the bathroom door open and close. He looked through the foggy glass in time to find his wife stepping into the shower with him, gloriously naked. Water splashed over her, giving her pale skin and heaving breasts a soft sheen.

"The kids are asleep," she whispered, standing up on her toes and wrapping an arm around his neck. Naruto felt him pulling her towards him, softly brushing his lips against hers. "Have you always been this charming and handsome?” she giggled. Before he could answer, he felt her dainty hand reaching down and curling around his flesh, squeezing it slowly and bringing him to full hardness.

Naruto moaned softly. He couldn't remember the last time his shy little wife was so bold and assertive! But as he looked down he could see how dark her cheeks were growing, and he imagined that soon enough she would be pulling her hand away and for him to take her, the same way they often made love.

“Turn around,” he whispered, and Hinata immediately bared her backside to him, leaning against the glass shower stall and waiting. His hands moved over his wife’s thighs and hips, and she wiggled. She always was the quiet type, and he was happy to take charge. But as he brushed the blunt tip of his cock against her glossy folds, he was thinking of how rare it was for Hinata to come to him, first.

She sighed as he pushed, her flesh parting around him as he sunk deeper into her core. Water poured over them as he ran his hand over her round backside and began to rock his hips. He should have been thinking about how lovely she looked, pale and curvy and wet from the shower. But his thoughts were elsewhere, on how it seemed like people were paying attention to him. How she had squeezed him hard and obediently turned around. How pretty young Tenten had dreamily called him youthful and admired the new scent he wore.

His thoughts flew to Ino, young and toned, long-legged and with flowing platinum hair. How assertive she always seemed to be. How soft her lips felt near the corner of his mouth and the shape of her hips in her jeans as she walked away.

Naruto thrust and Hinata bit her lip, stifling a groan. He tried to keep his thoughts on then and there, but the more he moved, the more he imagined Ino. Trim and light enough for him to pick her up and fuck her standing up, while her feet dangled in the air and her vagina dripped over the wet tiles. How she would mewl and moan shamelessly instead of biting her finger to keep quiet.

“Naruto…” Hinata’s muscles clenched around him, and he reached down, wrapping her inky hair around his fist and softly pulling. She never was into roughness, but he couldn't help himself. He watched her thick thighs tremble, and her toes curl as she suddenly shook around him, splashing his sensitive shaft with her orgasm. It pushed him to his limit and he pulled out, wrapping a fist around his wet dick and jerking it. He came with a groan over his wife's back and ass, dropping thick pearls of seed over her soaked flesh. Hinata panted and shook gently, still bent over and leaning heavily against the glass pane.

Naruto leaned back and allowed the shower to soak his head. He was in trouble. He had sex with his wife while thinking of his younger babysitter.

He withdrew and came, imagining it was Ino’s slimmer, paler body shaking beneath him.

She was in his mind, and he didn't think she'd be getting out anytime soon.

* * *

“I was thinking,” Hinata hummed, sitting in front of her vanity and brushing her wet hair. “Want to go out tomorrow night? I hear they’ve got a new chef at Ichiraku’s, and Ino doesn’t have any plans.

Sitting up in bed, Naruto’s brow furrowed. Part of him didn’t want to see Ino. Not while she was firmly lodged in his thoughts like she was. But mostly, he wanted a chance to exercise and improve himself a little more. There was no denying that he enjoyed looking like the older, handsome employer to the pretty young cheerleader babysitter.

“How do you know she doesn’t have plans?” he asked, confused. Hinata smiled meekly, returning her brush to the vanity.

“Well, I was so sure you’d say yes that I went ahead and called her earlier…?”

Naruto frowned, instantly feeling a little annoyed. With himself, because the last thing he needed just yet was to have the object of his lust and her pretty ass back in his face again. And because he didn’t think a week of jogging and a new cologne was much of a difference. Mostly, he was annoyed at Hinata. Why even ask him if she was going to go ahead and do it anyway?

"Sounds good, then," he mumbled automatically. Maybe he was overthinking it. It was probably going to be a lovely evening, with good food and his kind wife. He'd forget all about his sudden urges by the time it was over, and they'd get back home in time for the babysitter to walk home safely.

* * *

Naruto never claimed to be psychic. Just half-decent at guesswork. The meal out had been adequate, all things considered, and the check was paid before it was too late to walk the few streets between their home and Ino’s apartment building.

But he couldn't predict the weather, and he could only describe the rain as a torrential downpour that evening. Hinata told him to escort their chirpy, gorgeous babysitter home once again, and he wordlessly relented. His struggle started as soon as they hoped in the car, wet from the short run, and the air conditioner sent a chill over them both before warming up.

He fought himself to keep his eyes on the mirror and the road as he backed out of the driveway. But a powerful urge was telling him to appreciate the peaks if Ino’s fresh, young nipples, straining against her wet top. And maybe she'd enjoy having them warmed up by a slow massage or licking –

“Was the meal undercooked?” Ino asked, breaking his thoughts. “You seem pretty quiet this evening.”

“Oh, just off with the fairies,” he muttered, instantly regretting it. Nobody talked like _that_ anymore. But mostly he was annoyed that she was the picture of innocence, and he was still struggling with keeping his libido caged up. They drove the remainder of the short distance in silence, with Naruto asking when they arrived if he was able to pull into the covered driveway to keep her from getting too wet. Ino fidgeted and bit her lip before gazing up at him with those full, pretty pale teal eyes of hers.

“Could I ask you a favour, Naruto…?”

He silently prayed to whatever god that was listening for her favour to be taking her up to her room and having wild, passionate sex to warm her up. There was no harm in wishing, he thought. What were the odds she wanted anything more than a pay increase?

“Ask away,” Naruto said, reigning himself in.

“So, it’s _really_ dumb, but… you know how I said I lived nearby my friends?”

“Sure.” He thought he recalled her saying something about it, once or twice. “Is one of them in trouble, or looking for work…?”

“Oh, no! Nothing like that. But… wow, you’re really sweet for asking.” She smiled prettily, and he felt his urges taking a downward spiral. “But the thing is, they think I have a boyfriend.”

“Okay…?” His brow furrowed, more from the thought that she was suddenly dating somebody than from confusion.

“Well, I got invited to a party next weekend. Just a light mixer, all pretty tame stuff. But they think I have a hot, _older_ boyfriend. And I don’t. And I may have said I’d be bringing him around to this little do.”

Naruto could only imagine what she was going to ask next, and as cool as he could, he gave her his full attention, turning towards her a little more in his seat. “Now why would you say that?”

“It’s a girl thing,” she grinned mischievously. It looked sexy on her, and he wanted to lean over and kiss it off her face. But soon her smile slipped back to demure, and she seemed to look anywhere but at him. "So, I know this is odd and all, but… would you consider coming along as my fake boyfriend? So that I can rub it in their noses a little…?"

Did he mind? He wanted to pull her close and teasingly whisper that they should get started with practising. But with age came wisdom, and being nine years older, Naruto was able to smirk coolly and tap his chin.

“I don’t know,” he hummed. “Did you say something about this guy being _hot_? Are you sure that’s me you’re talking about, Ino?" He was fishing a little, but if she knew it, she didn't mind indulging him.

“C’mon,” she scoffed. “You’re the hottest guy I know. Sakura’s gonna trip over her tongue when she sees you. Or just die of jealousy.”

“Do we want Sakura to die of jealousy?”

“I’d like it,” Ino smirked. Naruto chuckled.

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

“R-really…?” She blinked as if she hadn't quite heard him. "Won't Hinata be upset?"

“Well…” Naruto scratched his cheek. Upset would be an understatement. “If it's just pretending for a night, we'll keep it to ourselves."

He’d never heard anyone squeal so loudly before, but the peal of noise Ino made was almost alarming. But it was nothing compared to the feeling of her warm, glossy lips pressed against his own, melding with his mouth before she sat back in her seat with a gasp. Her hands covered her cheeks as she blinked owlishly.

“Oh, um... I’m so sorry,” she said, flustered. “I couldn’t help myself, and – “

“It’s fine.” It was more than fine. She should do it again, he thought. He wanted another one. He wanted her. A week of idle thoughts and urges seemed like nothing after tasting the fruity moisture she wore over her plush lips. “Early practice, right?”

“Right,” she smiled, her cheeks still blushing prettily. “I’ll text you the details before next week?”

“Sounds fine.”

Ino stood under cover of her apartment building and gave Naruto’s car a shy wave as it drove away into the evening. Her tongue flicked over her lips and she hummed, a pleasant tingling or arousal settling in her stomach.

“Our little secret,” she purred, turning and heading to the lifts with an extra sway in her step.

* * *

Naruto’s little personal training schedule seemed to double right away. His morning jogs ran later, and his lunchtimes became salads with water. By Wednesday, he debated whether or not his little “date” was such a deception (because after all – it was just a pretend event for Ino’s sake). But he picked up the phone, dialling the only person he knew who could keep a secret about women who weren't wives: his godfather.

“Jiraiya…? It’s Naruto.”

"Hey, kiddo," the friendly voice came through the other end. An occasional business partner (and full-time shameless sex fan), Naruto bit his cheek as Jiraiya asked what was happening.

“I was rather hoping I could ask a favour of you?” he said, as casually as possible.

“Oh? Sure, what’s up? Want to talk turkey about a proposition?”

“Only if the wife calls,” Naruto blurted out. "See, I promised to do something for a friend this weekend, and I'd rather not worry Hinata about it. Would it be possible for you to back me up if I tell her I’ll be going over some things with you…?”

“Oh, ho…” Jiraiya was always easy going, but he could be damned tricky when he wanted to be. If he didn’t know better, Naruto would guess he had spies everywhere to be able to know what was really up. “Would this friend be of the female persuasion…?”

Damn him, alright. Naruto hesitated before offering a meek “Yes?”

His godfather laughed. Fortunately, Jiraiya had a very liberal view when it came to monogamy, and even if Naruto insisted it was all innocent, it probably didn't matter in the end. "Sure, kiddo. I’ll keep your little secret. Just don’t be silly enough to get her pregnant.”

“It’s not like that,” Naruto muttered. But ever since Ino had grabbed and kissed him in the car, he couldn’t stop thinking about her legs wrapping around his waist while he growled and thrust and came inside her. And he wasn’t sure he’d turn her down if she offered, either. “Anyway. Thanks, Jiraiya.”

"Oh, anytime. But I'll want details!"

* * *

With his alibi in place, Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek that weekend and eased out of the driveway, promising to give Jiraiya her regards. He offered one last wave before cruising around the corner, pulling over soon after and setting to work. His clothes were trendy, he hoped – a little smart while still casual. He peeked in the mirror long enough to give his hair a bit more definition, like from when he was younger. Just to take the edge off of how old he may have looked. A squirt of his new cologne finished him off, and he carried on to Ino’s apartment, arriving almost spot on when she told him to pick her up.

“Wow.” She looked – and sounded – genuinely surprised when he stepped out of the driver's seat. Ino ran a slow eye up and down his front, clearly enjoying what she saw. And privately, Naruto felt his chest swell. He felt exhilarated. He still wasn't used to such attention, especially from someone so young and gorgeous. Never mind that for almost a fortnight, he'd _lusted_ after her. But she seemed to approve of the look, and he took that as a solid win for now.

“You know, I think you might just send some of my friends to the emergency room if you’re dressed like that,” she smirked, and Naruto felt himself grinning. Then, as smooth as he could manage, asked:

“Would you rather I strip?”

“Better not,” Ino hummed, coming close and adjusting his collar. “They might not ever talk to me again if you do." A full, aquiline eye winked at him, and she slid around the front of the car towards the passenger seat. He couldn’t tear his eyes off of the miniskirt that hugged her ass and revealed as much of her sinfully flawless thighs as possible.

Naruto wasn’t too sure what to expect from a party – even when he was a carefree teen with loads of friends, he didn’t find himself invited to too many of them. He knew he wasn’t exactly one of the cool crowd, after all. Being in her early twenties, he wasn’t sure if Ino’s idea of a get together meant it would be better or worse. Were they a little more tame, or dripping with alcohol? Did the novelty of drugs and booze wear off when you were legal? He had no idea.

He was over thinking it, and he knew it. Naruto reminded himself he was there as Ino’s pretend older-boyfriend. He’d probably get a few slow dances and shown off as a trophy before they called it a night. But he was looking forward to having his hands settle over her shapely hips while she grinned up at him, even if it was all just acting.

“Hey, Sakura,” she greeted someone as she guided him inside a lively suburban house. It was hard to miss who she was talking to. Not so much from the bright pink hair or the figure-hugging red dress, but from how she stared at him like she couldn’t believe her eyes. Was it possible she knew him from somewhere? “Where’s everyone else?”

“Oh, Ten’s not coming. Konan and Ayame are on the way, though.” Miss Sakura seemed to mumble her words, looking Naruto up and down and sipping from a straw in her drink.

“Guess we’ll see them later,” Ino chirped, taking his arm and leading him further inside, where people he didn’t recognise gave her a greeting now and again. Naruto allowed her to guide him (she obviously knew where she was heading), and when they got to a kitchen, she was grinning wickedly.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Sakura so jealous,” she laughed, helping herself to a glass of punch from a table. He wasn't so sure that was jealousy that he saw – the poor girl looked stoned out of her mind if he had to guess.

“As long as you’re having a good time,” he hummed. And she was. He was out of his house with his gorgeous babysitter in a fun social situation. What did he care if her friend was envious or sick or something else? “Many others you want to show me off to?”

“Mm, definitely Konan,” she hummed, swallowing her punch. Ino smirked and grabbed his hand. “C’mon, dance with me while we wait.”

Naruto felt himself make a face. He'd heard some of the music being piped through the living room on the way in, and he had no idea how to move to _that_.

“You may just lose your toes if you try it,” he murmured. It was better than having a go and proving just how out of touch and _old_ he may have been. But Ino laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him back towards the main room of the house.

“It’s real easy,” she soothed, her hands finding their way to his shoulders as she gazed up at him. “I’m your hot, younger girlfriend. Just let everyone here know it.” And soon she began to sway, smiling coyly up at him as she matched more the beat of the music than the actual notes.

“I think I can do that,” he agreed, reminding himself that she wanted to put on a show. And, frankly, when would he get another chance to do something like this with her? Naruto’s hands slipped down to her waist, settling around her hips. She wiggled against him a little and smirked, her eyebrows waggling.

“Not bad,” Ino said. And then she was standing on her toes, her lips brushing against his cheek as her warm breath flew across his ear. “Now act like you can’t wait to get me out of this dress.” She kissed his jawline, her eyes never tearing from his, and he felt something inside him rise up and growl. Her skirt was tiny, and her blouse was flimsy. It would have been easy to hike her clothes up and take her then and there. _That_ would be a hell of a show for her friends, he thought.

Naruto's full hands lowered to her tight backside, cupping the round muscles and squeezing. Ino looked surprised for a fraction of a second before she melted against him, pressing herself flat against his front.

“Much better,” she purred in a voice he barely heard. The music moved from jazzy and funky to slow with a seductive beat, and he felt his pretty babysitter pressing flush against him. Ino’s hips wiggled and she arched, seeming to push against his hands as she slid across his chest. He felt every soft, delicious slope of her pert breasts as she brushed against him. Her leg snaked between his, and a tight thigh began to rub back and forth between his own. It took everything Naruto had not to press his growing arousal against her swaying hips.

And then she chose for him. Ino’s leg slid higher as the bass built up around them. The hard lump of his growing erection pressed against her thigh and she paused, glancing back up at him. Playfulness danced in her icy eyes before she slowly turned, watching him over her shoulder as her round backside hugged his front.

Ino ground against him. She bit her lip and moaned as he slid between the cleft of her cheeks, achingly hard all of a sudden. The trousers he wore did nothing to disguise how thick and excited she had gotten him, and the way she rolled back against him was more than encouraging. Naruto felt his hands return to her hips, pulling her back to meet him as he pressed forward. Ino leaned forward and he all but dry humped her in the middle of the chatting, dancing and partying people. She moaned softly once more before gazing back up at him, her cheeks blushing prettily.

"Let's get out of here," she mumbled, turning around and putting a hand on his chest. He wondered if they overdid it. If maybe they had both gotten swept up in the moment.

“What about your friends?” he asked. He couldn’t tell if she was feeling excited or nervous. But Ino just shook her head, grabbing his hand tightly and leading him towards the door. He took her warm grip in his as a positive sign.

“Don’t care anymore,” she said, and the pair breezed past Sakura once again before she steered him back towards his car, where she shuffled about and waited for him to unlock it.

Ino fell into the passenger seat before he finished putting his belt on. She put a hand to her heaving chest, breathing deeply through her nose. "That was more fun than I thought it would be," she said breathlessly, licking her lips. Unsure of what else to do – and still just as aroused as before – Naruto nodded and pulled away from the curb.

“I enjoyed myself,” he said, and she laughed beside him. He looked over at her, and the grin on her face was priceless.

“So I felt,” she hummed. Naruto stole another glance at her as he drove down the empty road. Ino’s face was flushed, but then so was most of her pale flesh. Hard nipples peeked through her blouse. Her legs were splayed open in her seat, and he could see her modest, purple panties. They almost looked darker at the front, and he couldn’t tell if it was a trick of the street lamps or if she really was so wet. But he was hot for her, and after feeling her tight ass teasing his erection, he was willing to push his luck.

“Am I taking you home?” he asked.

“You could.” She lifted her leg, her shoe left on the floor of the car as she planted her bare foot on the dash. She reached between her legs and slowly traced over her panties. “Or we could go somewhere quiet and fuck.”

Naruto didn’t question it. He was too aroused to think it over. He felt a thick dewdrop of precum staining his briefs. “Where were you thinking?”

“Ever been to the golf course at night…?”

“Not even of a day. You?”

“I hear it’s a good place to get nice and loud…”

* * *

Ino shivered as her bare ass sat upon the cold steel of the hood of Naruto's car. She grinned up at him as she unrolled a condom over his hard shaft, giving him a few strokes before spreading her legs wide and holding her panties to one side. In the dark, he saw only the tiniest glimpse of her pussy. Soft flesh that shone with arousal and blushing warm red compared to the rest of her snowy flesh. She didn’t give him a chance to admire her. She curled her fist and pulled him against her, throwing her head back and sighing as he brushed his throbbing cock against her dripping wet folds.

"Fuck me," she begged. He didn't need to be told twice. Naruto thrust and felt himself sink into her hot, wet depths. His prick felt so much more sensitive all of a sudden. After lusting over her for a fortnight, every blissful push felt amazing. She was so much warmer and wetter than he'd ever felt. Ino clenched and gripped him tight, her hand winding through his hair and pulling as she moaned softly.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” she mewled. Naruto felt her legs wrapping around him, her heels digging into his back muscles as she coiled tightly around him. It was like she just wanted him inside her as much as possible, and after being teased with his own fantasies it was easy to rock and twitch in her wet sex. Ino sighed as he rolled against her, brushing over the pearl of her clit. Sweat began to grow between them already, over her soft mound and against his stomach. "So long, and _so badly_.”

“How badly?” He wanted to know just how much this lithe, sexy cheerleader wanted him. To think about her jumping out of the car when he dropped her off at home, only to rush upstairs and rub over her delicate flesh while thinking of him.

As if she could read his mind, she grinned wickedly, arching and using her legs to draw him deeper into her core. “How far out did you park?” He looked around. Moonlight barely streamed through the inky treetops above them. If he didn’t know better, he’d have sworn they were out in the woods, rather than just the back of the golf course.

“Pretty far out,” Naruto said. She smirked and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down against her. He felt the flesh of her pussy tremble as he pushed deeper inside her and Ino drew in a shaking breath. A moment later, she hollered loudly into the night.

“ _Fuck me, Naruto!_ " she yelled, loud enough for anyone to hear. But there was nobody, and her cry echoed around them as she rocked herself against his twitching muscle. “Fuck me hard and make me _yours!_ ”

He didn’t care that she all but screamed in his ear. He’d spent an evening or two in the shower just wishing for it. But he wasn’t ready for how her muscles tightened around him when she did. How her nails dragged down his back and how damned sexy his name sounded as she cried while he filled her up.

He was sure she was dripping over the hood of his car, now. She was wonderfully wet, and his hips crashed against hers with an eagerness he hadn’t felt in years. Heavy balls smacked against her tight backside while she pulled at him. Ino’s nails scratched down his back and through his scalp. His name became a whispered prayer on her lips before she started babbling and swearing a storm.

“Oh, fuck, oh, fucking fuck – “

Ino’s tensed up and cried as she hit her peak. Everything about her became hot and tight, and she dragged Naruto over his own orgasm. He buried his cock inside her and shuddered, twitching as he quickly filled the condom with the most intense climax he could remember having. 

Her legs slowly unwrapped from his waist as she ran a hand through her messy hair. Steam fogged up the finish of the car as he slowly withdrew, watching just how puffy and wet her sex had become. The condom sagged as he carefully held it, full of cloudy fluid, and she giggled coquettishly.

"Been too long, Naruto…?" She bit her lip, and now, after feeling her tremble and shake beneath him, he was comfortable enough to smirk and touch her. He brushed a lock of pale blonde hair behind her ear, winking.

“Maybe you’re just that good, Ino.”

“You _still_ have no idea,” she promised him. He didn't doubt it.

* * *

They pulled up in front of her apartment sometime later, after straightening their clothes and using an old rag to wipe their dripping mess off the polished hood. Part of him wondered what would happen next – was she just curious about being with him, and now she’d lose interest? Or would she like to continue their little tryst in secret? It would be hard to hide from Hinata, but harder still to pretend like nothing had happened. And he wasn’t sure which would be worse.

But Ino stepped out of the passenger seat silently and Naruto held his breath, until she walked (carefully) around to his side, bent over and leaned into his window. She didn't just kiss him – she Frenched him. She caressed him in a way he never experienced before. Her petite, wet tongue slid over his before she drew his lip into her mouth, sucking it before letting it go with a smirk.

“You call me whenever you want me to look after those beautiful kids,” she hummed dreamily. “Or when you want me to look after you. _Especially_ if you want looking after." A full azure eye winked at him, and she began to walk away, her ass swaying that little bit more all of a sudden.

Naruto bit his lip, still wet from her mouth, and began to drive away. She wanted to keep it going. She wanted _him_ , and he loved it. Now he just had to live with being a casual adulterer.

But, surprising himself, the idea of it being with Ino didn't make it so hard for him to worry about. Like her babysitting fee, she was _worth it_.

* * *

Hinata sat at her vanity brushing her hair like she did every night. Uneventful days had passed since Naruto had come home from doing “business” with Jiraiya – something that he later decided would be a good idea to follow through with so he had some work to show for it. He sat up in bed, browsing messages and emails on his tablet. Occasionally even stopping on chat sites to look up techniques for massages or pleasing insatiable young ladies. Things had remained cool between himself and Ino. They weren’t the type to suddenly start secretly texting loves notes after all, but he was looking forward to the next time they’d both be available.

And, like a blessing from Jiraiya’s patron deity of perverseness, Hinata finished brushing her hair and hummed.

“Dad rang today. He was wondering if we’d like to bring the kids by and stay for the weekend.”

Naruto blinked and thought fast. Hinata’s family lived in the country. A good hour or so away at the very least. And like all grandparents, they liked to dote and keep their family for as long as possible.

It was, in short, perfect.

“Sounds wonderful," he chimed in before his brow furrowed and he cursed. "Ah, but I promised Jiraiya I’d go over more details with him this weekend. It’s starting to get a little involving.”

"Sounds big," Hinata said thoughtfully. "I mean… I can understand what you need to do…"

“Well, you _could_ go without me? I mean, the kids will probably jump at the chance to see their grandfather and his estate. Don't let me stop that!"

“Naruto Uzumaki…” She favoured him with a knowing smile. “You just don’t want to go. What is it about boys and their father-in-laws?”

“We can’t help it,” he murmured, his attention going back to his tablet. “They all want to screw us.” And as Hinata slipped into their bathroom, he grabbed his phone and sent a quick text to Ino.

 _“Anything planned for the weekend?”_ he typed, before adding coyly, “ _I mean the entire weekend_.”

* * *

Naruto stood at the door, smiling and waving as Hinata beeped the horn of her car and backed out of the driveway. Boruto and Himawari seemed to cheer and bounce about in their seats, looking forward to a fun car trip with mom and a stay at their grandfather's home in the country. He waited until they were down the street and out of sight before he shut the door and bolted it. A glance of his phone revealed a new message and one that he was waiting for.

“ _Care to open the back door?”_ was all Ino had typed, and he would have returned with a somewhat lewd suggestion of his own if it wouldn't take so long to stand there and write it. Not while she was tapping her foot in the backyard, having walked from her apartment and snuck around the back fence as she had boasted of doing.

“Hey there,” he smiled, opening the back door. Ino smiled prettily and let herself in. She was up on her toes and kissing him before the door was shut, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she hummed and tilted her head for easier access.

“Since we’ve got the whole weekend, I decided to bring an overnight bag.” She smirked and held up a little bathroom kit, opened for inspection. A single toothbrush and a packet of pills, which he could only guess were morning-after birth controls.

“This is it?” Naruto asked, his eyebrow arching.

"I wasn't planning on wearing many clothes," she grinned. Naruto felt his arousal starting to swell already, and he pulled her close, eager to kiss her once more. Until the ringing of the phone interrupted them and he rolled his eyes.

“Be right back,” he promised.

“Go for it. I’ll make us a coffee!” She grinned as he hopped around the corner, eager to grab the phone before it went to the voicemail. Alone, she set her pack down on the table and looked around the kitchen.

 _Her_ new kitchen.

“Mama’s home,” she cooed, finding a neat, white apron hanging nearby. Hinata’s, not that she used it much, Ino guessed. After all – she was always coaxing her poor husband out to restaurants instead of making him home cooked meals! Well. It was time for that to stop.

She unbuttoned her top and clicked the kettle to boil, taking the apron as her own. It would be used infinitely more now that it was in her hands.

Naruto returned soon after, calling out and wondering how the coffee was going before the words died in his throat.

Ino stood at the sink, bare naked except for the crisp white apron that usually hung on a nearby hook. It did nothing to disguise her peach of a bum or her long legs as she danced about, pouring water into cups before turning and smirking.

“Remind me,” she sang, her eyes twinkling. “Do you take milk? Or cream?”

“Why must you tempt me,” he murmured, finding himself gazing at every hint of bare flesh that winked at him from behind the apron. Ino smirked, shifting all her weight onto one leg while tapping her bare foot against the tiles.

"Is there something odd about me saying the word ‘cream'?" she asked, putting a little extra emphasis on it. She swayed over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of whipped cream that he had never really noticed much in the past, returning to the sink and loosening the tie of her apron. It fell to the ground and pooled around her ankles as she squirted a healthy fizz into each cup.

As Ino turned around, a coffee in each hand, he bit his lip as he spied two thick spirals of whipped creaming gracing her breasts.

“Come and give it a taste,” she hummed, setting the cups on the kitchen table and beckoning him forward with a curled finger. “I promise you’ll like it.”

He was upon her in a heartbeat, lifting her up onto the kitchen bench and lapping a thick dollop of cream from one of her breasts. His tongue swiped over the bud of her nipple and she squirmed, giggling and bending her knees around his hips.

"Told you you'd like it," she breathed. But Naruto forgot all about coffee and aprons. He was too busy licking the sweet wet fluff from between her tits. His fingers reached between her thighs and stroked her folds, finding her flesh already wet with her own nectar. He was a second away from pushing his fingers back inside her – where they _belonged_ – before he stopped and grabbed the cold can from beside her.

Ino’s eyes flew wide as he sank to his knees. She tried to shuffle away, but it was too late. She laughed and squealed as he shook and sprayed a thick puff of whipped cream against her wet, bald pussy, dropping it to the side and grabbing her legs. Naruto hugged her thighs over his shoulders and licked her. His tongue made broad strokes over her flesh, swiping cold cream at first, and her warm honey soon afterwards.

“Naruto…” Ino's fingers wound through his hair as her legs kicked and shook. He knew she wasn’t used to this kind of treatment, but that made him want to lavish her even more. He was going to be her first for something, and he was going to do it right, damn it. He watched her pale cheeks flush warm as he licked the last of the cream from her folds. He should have fingered her, he thought. Pushed a pair inside her wet, tight passage and spread them, curl them, and _really_ rock her world. But she was close enough to her edge, and he wrapped his lips around her hard clit, sucking softly and whisking her over her edge.

Ino came with a cry, her heels thumping against his back as she squeezed him with her thighs. A flush of slick fluid splashed against his chin, and the idea that he had actually made her _squirt_ made him throb like never before.

Naruto looked up in time to see her smiling down at him. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and grinned, squeezing him softly between her legs.

“Holy fuck, you’re beautiful. Do you know that?”

He didn’t, and he swelled with pride and arousal to think that she thought that way about him. “Look who’s talking,” he murmured. It was the best that he could come up with. But she smirked and lowered her legs, perching naked on the kitchen bench with her wet pussy winking at him from between her thighs. He imagined that kneeling there with his erection straining his sweats and his face damp didn't make him look all _that_ inviting.

Ino eased herself off the bench with cat-like graces and walked around him, pinching his shirt between her fingers. “You’re overdressed,” she whispered. “And tell me – how do I taste?”

“I could get used to eating you,” he answered coyly, rising and pushing his sweats down. His cock bobbed, hard and red and wet already, and he didn’t think twice about how easy it was to be naked around her. By the time he had pulled his top halfway over his head, he jumped as something drizzled over his naked, sensitive arousal.

He threw his shirt away and found Ino kneeling beside him, grinning playfully. Red, thick sauce ran along his prick and began to drip from his head, and she leaned up and caught it with her tongue before it fell to the floor. The bottle of Himawari’s favourite strawberry ice cream topping was sitting nearby, the cap still missing.

“Just taking my turn," she purred. Naruto watched as she opened her mouth and swallowed as much of him as she could, wrapping her lips around his thick shaft and drawing back. He felt her tongue roll against his underside and she sucked, hard enough to make his knees buckle. He could only stare as she slowly eased back, leaving him shining wet but clean of the strawberry sauce.

“This is mine now,” she announced boldly, her pink lips forming a confident smirk. God, her _confidence_ was something that Naruto was beginning to adore about her. He had no idea how damned sexy it looked on a woman before he started getting to know her better. But his thoughts were derailed as she curled her hand around his shaft and began to pump, taking his aching shaft back into her mouth and thrusting up and down. Ino’s cheeks hollowed, and he felt every sensation leave his body. All that was left was the wet, hot suction of her cheeks and mouth, and the bump as he brused the back of her throat.

“If you keep that up, I’m going to make you _very_ messy,” he warned her, his voice already turning ragged. She grinned and sat on her feet, her hand slowing down into a lazy stroke.

“Well, I’ll let you choose,” she smiled. Her teal eyes winked at him as she reached up towards the bench, grabbing her little bag. She stopped playing with his prick long enough to pop one of the tiny tablets she had brought, placing it on her tongue before it vanished into her mouth. He was sure now that it was birth control, and his prick twitched at the idea of spending a weekend filling her up with come. "We'll need a wash after this. Do you want to finish in my mouth…? Or pin me to the bathroom tiles and fuck the hell out of my sweet little pussy?”

Naruto _groaned_. From her ideas. For her boldness. For how easily she called her wet, pink vagina such a fun name. Something he didn’t think Hinata had ever done, _ever_. And as much as he could only imagine how it would look for a woman to swallow his seed, he wanted nothing more than to fill her core up once more.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said, taking her hand and lifting her up. “We’ve got all weekend long for you to get dirty again.”

Ino practically jumped into his arms and he caught her, struck by how nimble and light she was. A natural cheerleader. “Take me to our bathroom, honey?” She nuzzled him and he swept her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He didn't think twice about how she called it "their" space. He was too busy cradling her close as she called him sweet names.

Naruto thought nothing would beat the evening after her party, where she sat on the hood of his car and clung to him with her hands and heels. Not the sight of her blouse hanging from her shoulders and her skirt hiked up. Her platinum hair wild and messy, loose from the band she pulled it in. The slow, sweet sensation as he pushed inside her, protected by only a thin membrane of latex.

But how wrong he was. The shower head poured steaming water over them, turning her pale blonde hair dark and plastering it to her face and shoulders. His hands held her by her tight backside, enjoying every toned curve and loving how light she was as she braced herself against the tile wall. And the lack of a condom made _so_ much difference. Every sweet, slick stroke of her muscles rippled through him, pushing him to new heights. He felt her heels digging into his hips, and her nails scratching down his back as he bucked against her. Wet flesh slapped together and Ino moaned in his ear, allowing every filthy word she knew to slip down the drain behind them.

“Fuck me,” she cried. “Fuck my perfect little pussy. I just want you and your gorgeous cock, Naruto. Please…”

It was more than he could take. Never in his life did he enjoy so much attention and intimacy. Not even when he and Hinata were first dating. But he brushed those thoughts away. He didn’t want to think of years gone by. Naruto bent his mouth and captured her lips again, feeling Ino immediately respond. She licked him and pushed her tongue into his mouth, teasing him for all she was worth as he pushed deeper inside her. He thrust harder, and she started to clench up. Every stroke of his hands and taste of his lips made her tighten wonderfully around his cock.

“Gonna cum,” she moaned, tearing herself away from his lips as she bounced against him. “I’m so close…”

“Me too,” he grunted, and she gazed at him with glassy eyes.

“Fill me up,” she breathed. “I want every drop, baby. Fill me with your precious cum.”

He came, harder than he ever had before. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone talked to him so raw or intimately, or how explosively good sex had ever been for him. But he thrust and buried himself inside Ino’s beautiful pussy, grunting her name as he shook and came. He felt himself empty inside her, and every burst of thick come made her cry and shake and shiver. He felt her clenching hard around him, and he was starstruck.

Ino was, officially, the most beautiful creature he ever saw. And even more spellbinding to see her trembling like a leaf as she came on top of him. He waited until her eyes slid open before he shut the taps off. Naruto wound a hand through her hair and watched as she came back from whatever lightheaded haze she went to as she climaxed.

She was upon him in an instant, wet and firm, slowly uncoiling her legs from his hips as her tongue darted into his mouth and caressed his own. He felt warm wetness dribbling out of her pussy onto the wet shower floor between them.

He had only just had her, and he wanted her again. More than anyone else in his life.

* * *

Hinata pushed her key into the lock late on Sunday, entirely worn out. Her father and his relatives, bless them, didn't stop insisting that it was about time she started to do more around her house. If Naruto was going to be working all day long, it was only fair he had home cooked meals to come home to instead of dining out so often. And there was no chance of arguing her case with her very-traditional family, either. On top of it, the kids never stopped acting up. They virtually vibrated with excitement from the moment they arrived, running roughshod through the gardens and cheering at every suggestion.

Boruto and Himawari sped past her into the living room, where their games and toys mostly lived. Excitable as they were, they made no secret that they missed the modern luxuries that their grandfather didn't bother with. And frankly, Hinata was sorely tempted to forget everything she was told and call Ino up to babysit.

At least until she reached the foot of the stairs and there, hanging on the bannister, was a bra. Her own, no less. Just… casually left, as though dropped or discarded. She picked it up and frowned, before noticing a pair of sleeping briefs a few steps up. Confused and tired, she climbed the stairs, finding more of her clothes scattered about. When she made it to the next floor, most of her wardrobe seemed to sit clumped near the bedroom door.

The sounds coming from the other side were unmistakable, and she opened the door as quietly as she could.

For all that she expected to find, it wasn’t this. Not her husband, sitting naked and wet with sweat with his back to the door. And not their babysitter, Ino, with her legs crossed behind him as she bounced on his bare lap in the lotus position. Somewhere, some rational part of her mind went quiet, and all she could do was stare at what she was seeing. Like it wasn’t quite real.

Ino, her head resting on her husband's shoulder, opened her eyes and stared at her. Hinata distantly realised this wasn't some perverse nightmare or hallucination. The younger girl gazed at her before she smiled wickedly. The look on her flushed face was nothing short of predatory, and Hinata shuddered as Ino grabbed the back of Naruto's hair and licked his ear.

“Do you want to come for me, darling?” she purred. Her cool blue eyes never left Hinata's face. But her husband didn't notice. He only groaned and nodded, and the young babysitter rocked a little harder and a little faster against his lap. She hummed and rolled her lips, coaxing him on. “Do you want to fill me up, again? Aren’t I so much _nicer_ than what you've had to settle for all these years…?"

He nodded again, more urgently than before. But Hinata felt too numb to notice. She felt helpless, pinned under Ino’s dominant gaze. The younger woman sucked his earlobe and smirked.

“Do you want to fuck my sweet little pussy _forever_ , baby…? To make me your everything…?”

Naruto groaned and thrust hard into her, pulling her down against his hips until Ino’s toes curled up. His head fell on her shoulder before he went still, and every short thrust of his hips took Hinata's breath away. There was no mistaking the jerking, tensing motions as he came inside her. But then, who knew how long and how many times he had already…?

Ino kissed the side of his face, playing with his hair as she slowly stretched and stood on wobbly legs. A thick pearly drop of his seed fell from between her thighs, staining the sheets of their marital bed. But Hinata wasn’t capable of thinking anymore. She could only stare at the younger woman who whispered something soothing to him, and he fell forward, catching his breath.

And then Ino’s attention was solely on her, and Hinata felt frightened as she backed out of the room, followed by her babysitter stepping off the bed and walking out into the hallway. She was naked, sweaty, flushed, and still dripping from her husband's climax.

“Before you ask,” Ino announced, crossing her arms after shutting the door behind her. “I’m a cheerleader, and that means I’m flexible and tough. It’s the only reason I’m able to walk after fucking my man all weekend long.” Hinata’s brain didn’t cooperate with her. It refused to conjure the image of Naruto and Ino coupling for two days straight, and it struggled to catch up to the bold declaration that her husband belonged to another woman, now.

“Your man…?”

“ _Mine_ ,” she repeated. And Hinata realised that she was in the presence of a very alpha woman, who was firmly in charge of the situation. It didn’t phase Ino that she was naked and sweaty from strenuous sex. Why would it? It was something to show off, and besides: Hinata was _beneath_ her.

“You have two choices,” she continued. “You can leave. Write a letter, make something up, and go back to your privileged little life with your rich family. Never phone. Never return. This house, those kids and this man are all _mine_ , now.”

“I don’t…” Hinata was interrupted as Ino glared.

“Second, you can stay and make up for your mistakes. You can work. Clean. _Actually_ fucking cook. But make no mistake – this isn’t a lesson. You’ll be a maid, and this is still _all mine_.”

“But this is my –“

“It _was_ yours,” Ino said, holding her hand up to cut her off. “Think it over. But I have my man’s cock to suck, so do it away from my house.” She spun on her heel and entered the bedroom again, closing the door behind her. A minute passed before Hinata heard Naruto sighing softly, followed by wet, sensual noises of eager oral sex.

Numbly, mutely, she turned and walked down the stairs, stepping over her clothes and holding the railing for support. The kids didn’t notice as she opened the door and walked out into the night. It wasn’t until she made it to the end of the driveway that she was able to breathe easier again.

She didn’t feel welcomed in her home anymore. After all – it was Ino’s, now.

* * *

“Kakashi…” Jiraiya clapped the table, leaning forward with a grin. “My most loyal reader and valued critic. What did you think?”

Silver-haired, fresh-faced and professionally dressed, Kakashi didn't appear to be an expert in the erotica trade. And in truth, he wasn't. That would require him to have a library of books besides Jiraiya's collected works. But he _was_ perhaps the most avid reader and fan of the _Icha Icha_ series as a whole and being given a chance to read an advanced copy of the new draft was as good as a Christmas present.

“Well,” he said, tapping his chin and waiting for the coffee they ordered to arrive. "First of all, I _loved_ it. You may have struck new ground with this direction you’ve taken…”

“Right?” Jiraiya leaned back, grinning cordially. “It’s such a departure from romance!”

“It’s a departure, alright,” Kakashi agreed. “Actually, I felt a little... well, bad for Hinata."

“It’s just a story,” Jiraiya interrupted, holding up his hand. “One of many in this new volume. Besides, you were meant to connect more with miss Ino than the 'Plain Jane' Hinata!"

“Oh, you got Ino’s personality to a tee," he agreed, silently wondering if the firey blonde was someone he wanted to connect with. Though the asserting, aggressive way Jiraiya portrayed her definitely made her seem more alluring from the outspoken wife she was, now.

"But that's another thing.” Kakashi leaned forward, his voice dropping a few degrees in volume. “Aren’t you at all concerned that Ino or Hinata.. or even _Naruto_ are going to find out about these?”

“Hardly.” Jiraiya waved his hand. “The girls would sooner die than reveal that they read my stories, and if push comes to shove, we’ll change the names before we go to the publisher. You worry too much, Kakashi.”

“Well, if you’re sure." He wondered if the small scene where Jiraiya himself played a part would be edited to resemble somebody else. "In that case, I thought it was fantastic. But compared to the first chapter you showed me, you may be at risk of going a little stale in a hurry if all your female leads are aggressive and shameless like Ino and Samui…”

“Huh.” Jiraiya frowned, scratching his cheek. “I rather liked that bit about them… But I can see you’re point. Any suggestion?” Kakashi looked startled for a moment.

"You… want my input? On the future of _Icha Icha…_?”

Jiraiya winked. Oh, the perks of having an avid fan. They were only too willing to offer help.

“Sure! Who else would I possibly turn to with such an important task?”

“Well!” Kakashi folded his hands and looked thoughtful, but it was entirely too obvious that he was struggling not to list every idea he’d ever had. “What about making your next chapter somebody a little more… demure. Polite. Mature but soft spoken…?"

"Who did you have in mind...?"


	3. Kurenai

_The following story is a commission for one Rush2D. The characters chosen, setting and ideas used within are their choosing._

_It goes without saying that I do not own the characters used within (something which I'm sure we're all grateful for.)_

* * *

**_Icha Icha Homewrecker_ **

**_3\. Kurenai_ **

Naruto didn't think it was possible for a clock to tick as loudly as this one did. Was it that noisy when they first walked inside? The afternoon sun streaming through the windows made motes of dust dance about, and he tried not to frown. ' _What a waste of a day,_ ' he thought sourly. His finger tapped against his arm in time with the ticking of the second-hand, which he was sure had somehow gotten even  _louder_.

"I'm sure it'll just be a little longer," his wife whispered beside him. Hinata seemed to flit between curious and nervous. She looked around the small, empty waiting room of the therapist's office before tucking her head back down again, her chin on her chest as she played with her fingers. She didn't enjoy talking about something so private as their marriage, but she was approaching her wit's end with Naruto's behaviour lately. She may have seen his brash, shameless demeanour to be endearing when they were children, but that was a long time ago. She had hoped that with age and marriage, he would calm down a little and eventually, blessedly, mature.

They were approaching their third anniversary and their twenty-second birthdays. And Naruto was still every bit of the boisterous, act-first-and-think-rarely person that he was when they were ten. Was she asking too much when she pleaded with him to wear smarter clothes and maybe act a little calmer when they were together in public? Hinata didn't think so.

She hoped not, anyway.

"Good afternoon." A new voice greeted them both, and they looked up to find the office door opening and an older woman standing nearby, her hand out and welcoming them both inside. "I'm Kurenai Yuhi. I'll be listening to you for our session, today."

"Oh, I know you, Miss Yuhi!" Hinata seemed to find her voice as she stood, clasping her hands together in a proper manner. "I remember you from when I was younger – you lived around the corner from us! The Hyuuga family?"

"Of course," Kurenai smiled cordially. "I'd have recognised you if not for the new name, Hinata. And this must be your husband…?"

Naruto wasn't surprised that Hinata knew this lady. He stood slowly, looking up from her shoes to her face as he offered a handshake. This Kurenai person seemed so… boring. Dull and plain. She had dark hair that was pulled and tied into a plain bun, and the mutest clothes he'd ever seen. Weren't therapists meant to have a little colour for their patients? Or was he thinking of clowns again...?

Damn. Now Naruto wanted to go to the circus.

"Nice to meet you," he offered, his mind already off to an imaginary big top tent instead of the dreary office. He hardly noticed when he sat down again in a chair and Hinata was talking beside him, her voice getting a little tenser as she went.

"It's just, well, we're not kids anymore," she was saying, wringing her hands as her cheeks began to flush. "I guess I believed that we would start to settle down a little. Maybe talk about children of our own, but…" She gave Naruto a sideways glance, and he blinked as he suddenly became the object of everyone's attention.

"Uh… what's up?" He didn't miss Hinata squeezing her eyes shut beside him, nor the therapist's indifferent look as she scribbled notes on her page.

"You're not even paying attention," Hinata whispered beside him. Naruto frowned and sat up, moving to touch her, before she gave him a hurt look. Unshed tears made her ivory eyes glisten. "Sometimes I think you're still ten. You don't slow down, or think about where you are. You just live in your own world and ignore what's going on around you, Naruto. Look what you wore here today!"

He made a face and looked down at himself. A bright orange tee, some loose shorts and sandals. A bit of colour! Definitely more interesting than Hinata's middle-aged look, or the dreary clothes that this Kurenai woman wore. They both looked like they were on their way to a funeral.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked, picking at his top and arching his brow.

As the couple began to chat back and forth in anxious "marital bliss," Kurenai was jotting down notes and drifting off with her own thoughts. It was clear to her already that their little union was doomed, and while she ethically didn't pick sides, she wanted to back Hinata all the way on it. The sweet little girl she knew around the corner when she was younger was intelligent, hardworking and mature. She could do better than a blonde beach brat who wasn't paying a lick of attention to her.

But privately, she could also see the appeal in Naruto. He wasn't a typical "bad boy," but he still needed some work done on him. The kind of man who was scruffy around the edges and a little too wild and free. Good girls flocked to them, hoping to fix them. To clean and smarten them up into their perfect suitor. Of course, that rarely happened. And when it did, any interest they had usually dwindled afterwards.

Naruto was apparently more of a big child than a young man. Either he didn't think marriage counselling was all that important, or he didn't know better. His golden hair was messy and sticking up in tufts, and he looked ready to fall asleep beneath a palm tree instead of working on his issues. If it weren't against her code, she would pull Hinata aside and tell her she could do better before advising her to lawyer up. But as a therapist, the best she could do was serve them until they came to a choice of their own.

But Kurenai was as much a woman as she was a social worker. And sitting opposite the unkempt young man, she could once again see the appeal he had. He was roguish and rough around the edges, but so very handsome. An angular face led the eye towards a fit body. Either he exercised or was blessed with a marvellous metabolism. And the baggy shorts he wore didn't hide a very healthy bulge that sat in his lap, nor the thick, muscular thighs that framed it.

The couple kept talking as Kurenai chewed the end of her pen.

Naruto Uzumaki was fit and handsome and needed a little fixing and cleaning. Any good girl would agree with her. It was the only reason she could think of that Hinata would have marred him. But Kurenai wasn't a good girl – she was a good  _woman_. An assertive woman. And privately, she was more than confident that she could handle taming a wild, young buck where others couldn't.

That's who he was, she thought, watching him roll his eyes as Hinata's poor voice became a little shriller. Wild. A rogue. Too much for his poor, nervous partner to handle. He was bored and restless. He needed a bit more room to spread and be himself. And  _then_  he needed the leash to be pulled tight. To be taught how to be a man.

He didn't need a little girl breaking her heart over him. Men like Naruto needed a firm hand and a woman's direction to unleash their real potential.

Kurenai's ruby eyes followed down his body once more, admiring the hills and valleys of muscles beneath his top, as well as a handsome V-shape that ended at what must have been a thick manhood between his legs.

She wet her lips and took a few more notes as Hinata exhaled softly, her cheeks red after venting herself. "Let's continue," Kurenai offered, crossing her legs as she glanced at the clock.

The session wore on much as she expected it to. She had seen it all before with different couples, especially the ones that seemed to marry far too young. Naruto didn't seem worried about anything, often spreading his hands and wondering aloud why they were even there. He didn't think his attitude or conduct was so important. He even began to name other friends of his who were, allegedly, "way worse." Though Hinata was quick to point out that they were all still single. Kurenai had been tempted to ask him if Naruto wished he was, but there was a good chance it would backfire on her, no matter what he said.

She was a professional, after all.

But it didn't stop her building a plan in her mind, and soon enough the clock hit the hour, bringing their session to an end.

"Hinata? May I see you?" The younger woman glanced up and hesitated, looking over her shoulder towards her husband. But Naruto had already sauntered out the door, and she frowned before turning back to her old neighbour.

"Darling, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news," Kurenai began. She placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder and squeezed. She wanted to be the very definition of 'warm and supportive.' "I can understand why you and Naruto hit it off despite how different you both are. But if you thought you would be able to change him or mature him, you have an uphill battle on your hands."

"I know," Hinata admitted quietly. "I just always thought that when we married, it would happen on its own. Or at least he would grow up a little more…"

"But you married him for who he was back then – he thinks to himself, 'why should I change?' But that's not to say there isn't any hope. Some methods are just… unorthodox."

"What do you mean?" Hinata's face creased and Kurenai held her other shoulder, leaning closer with a concerned look.

"My dear, you need someone to do the work that you can't. Someone to be the 'bad guy' and be tough on him. Now, ordinarily I'd steer you towards another agent…" Lord knew Anko enjoyed being a dominator when she could. Especially if the guy was a metaphorical untucked bed - but with Naruto's flip attitude, there was every chance Anko would try and neuter him and be done with it. "But just for  _you_ , I think I can save you some trouble. I'd like to do this myself."

"Oh, I'm… very grateful, Miss Yuhi," Hinata said in a small voice.

"Kurenai," she corrected her gently, and the younger woman smiled a little more.

"Right. Kurenai. But, I don't understand what you want me to do."

"It's simple, dear. Do nothing. Leave it all to me." She stood straighter, smoothly moving from the role of a friend to that of a superior. "Leave him in my care for a week. Give yourself a holiday and allow yourself to work on you. Meanwhile, I'll teach your darling betrothed just how lucky he is to have you, and how he really ought to stop taking you for granted."

"Oh, I'm not sure I could," Hinata flushed, looking away shyly. "It's such a lot to ask…" But Kurenai was firm.

"Hinata? He won't change unless we force it, and the longer we leave it, the more it will cost you. More than just your marriage, too." The younger woman looked anxious. Frightened, even. But she nodded. It was the magic words needed to make Hinata willing to try anything.

"What do we do…?"

"Go home. Pack Naruto a bag and get him in the car. I'll give you my address dear. And Hinata? I don't normally do this kind of favour, so I'd appreciate it if we kept this between us?"

"Oh, of course!" She smiled, and Kurenai returned it. Already the sweet girl looked at her as a confidant and friend, and that was a good thing.

Soon enough, she would make Hinata's untamed husband see the light.

* * *

Naruto stood in the doorway and frowned. Clearly, this was all a joke, though he had to give Hinata a round of applause for it. Pretending to send him away to some strange woman they only just met for a week of "finishing school?" He didn't think she had that sense of humour. Maybe Sakura or Ino had put her up to it.

Either way, he wasn't putting much stock into the whole thing, and as he watched Hinata drive away, he expected to see her come back around the other side after circling the block. But he waited, and tapped his foot, and he soon began to wonder just how far she was going to take the little charade.

"Okay – now this is the most fun I've seen her been in ages," he thought aloud, finally turning and ringing the doorbell. Surely, she or a bunch of her female friends would pour out yelling "got you!" and that would be that, he thought.

When the door opened, he was greeted by the older women he had met the day before. Kurenai, he thought, his brow creasing as he tried to peek past her into the hallway of her home.

"I was wondering when you would knock," she said with bemusement. "Are we ready to begin?"

"You're serious?" Naruto asked, mouth agape. He was dumbfounded. "You're actually going to 'train me' for a week…? I'm starting to get offended, here." It wasn't like he was that much of a problem husband. Sasuke was still a moody jerk – why not send  _him_  to some discipline retreat?

"You'll get over it," Kurenai answered smartly. He blinked owlishly. She wasn't mean, but there was a certain sharpness there that he didn't notice in the office from the day before. Something that made her seem less like a counsellor, he thought. And then she smirked, her voice becoming just a little smoother than before. "You're a grown man, after all, aren't you…? Come in."

With no ride home (and maybe just a hint of curiosity), Naruto picked up the bag Hinata had pushed into his hands and slid past his assumed "teacher." After all – he  _was_  a grown-up, and the moment he decided enough was enough, he was out of there. It wasn't like some boring old lady could keep him from doing what he wanted –

"Woah."

The boring old lady must have been loaded, he thought. For such an unassuming building outside, the interior almost seemed palatial. The walls were decked in dark wooden accents, and the lights resembled hanging chandeliers more than the plain shaded bulbs he was used to. And the twinkling light bouncing off the roof of the next room could only be... she had a pool! A private, inside  _pool!_

He bit his lip. Okay – maybe it wouldn't be so bad staying for a little while. He could just pretend it was a holiday. After all – he could handle some soft-spoken lady fine. And it wasn't like he genuinely needed "fixing" or anything.

"Down the hall and third on the left is where you'll be staying, Naruto." Kurenai broke his thoughts with a sonorous, almost commanding tone. But he didn't think much of it. She was older, after all, and it was her home. Did she live on her own? Naruto shook his head, slinging the bag over his shoulder and heading deeper into her house.

He still didn't think he would be there for very long. A few days at most, before ole' Yuhi realised there was nothing wrong with him or he decided he had enough and left. Until then, it was as good a chance as any to unwind and enjoy the perks of what was undoubtedly a luxury lifestyle.

When he found the room that was to be "his" for his stay, Naruto had the distinct feeling that he was staying in a prestigious hotel instead of a private residence. Various paintings hung on the wall while a double bed had been dressed and prepared. And amazingly, without a dozen throw pillows scattered about, as he expected. He dropped his packed bag to the side, spun and flopped on the bed, stretching out. Another crystal-looking chandelier glistened above the bed as he tucked his arms behind his head.

"Okay – this might not be so bad," he sighed, one leg crossing over the other while he relaxed.

"I'm glad to hear it," a voice came from the doorway. He looked up and squinted, almost not recognising Kurenai Yuhi. Was her hair down when she answered the door…? To see flowing waves of ink over her shoulders instead of some professional bun made quite the difference. And there was a way she carried herself, one hip to the side, that seemed so very… confident. Not at all like the quiet woman Hinata described.

"After all – we want your mind to be open to learning all you need to," she continued. Naruto felt his interest sink as his head dropped back to the pillow.

"Yeah. I already know everything I need to," Naruto said with a dismissive flick of his wrist.

"If that were true, you wouldn't be here." He opened his eyes, surprised at how quickly and quietly she had crossed the room. Now she seemed to tower over him, her red eyes boring into him as she stood with her arms crossed and an unimpressed look on her features. "Your wife wouldn't leave you in  _my care_  for a week if that were the case, Naruto."

There was something accusatory about what she said that he didn't like, but before he could dwell on it, Kurenai leaned forward. She hovered over him, close enough for him to smell the faintest scent of her perfume and notice just how gleaming red her eyes were.

"I'm going to turn you into a true man, Naruto Uzumaki," she promised. Her voice was low and velvety smooth. There was a smoky quality about it. Naruto gazed back up at her, suddenly just a little hypnotised by how powerful and commanding she seemed. He could imagine she was a born leader or a natural teacher. There was an authority about her, strong enough to keep his eyes on her face instead of wandering to what must have been an easy view of her cleavage.

It was a pretty face after all, and as she straightened up and strode from the room, he hesitated before hopping up and following along after her.

It was worth seeing just what she had in mind for a "true man," after all, he reasoned.

* * *

His first "lesson" soon found him standing (somewhat at attention) in the middle of a walk-in wardrobe. It was something he had always thought was just a myth, or a threat to poor boyfriends and husbands the world over. " _Oh, I could turn this room into a walk-in wardrobe…"_  Who possibly needed all that much room just for clothes?

"You're slouching," Kurenai's voice came from the depths of the room-sized closet, obscured as she fussed about behind a rack of…  _things_. Naruto frowned and slouched even more in a fit of rebelliousness.

"If you ask me, using a room just to stack clothes is a waste," he muttered. His eyebrow arched as Kurenai appeared, looking unimpressed with his attitude.

"I  _didn't_  ask you. But congratulations on proving just how immature you are. A true man knows the value of such a space."

"Most guys would have one suit, and the rest of their gear would be dumped on a chair," he argued. He felt this own face contort with annoyance, and part of him knew he was acting like a brat. But the way she kept referring to him as "not a real man" was starting to grate on his nerves.

"Most  _guys_  have little more than a pack mentality," she sniffed. "They follow their leader in style, in attitude, in personality. But hardly any little group has a  _real_  leader to set an example. And what us ladies are left with…" Kurenai pinched the sleeve of his orange tee as her nose wrinkled.

"… is a bunch of little boys, dressing and talking and acting like they're only interested in after-school cartoons."

"Some of them are really good," Naruto muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Thank you for once again proving that you're a child," she remarked. He squinted and huffed, but Kurenai ignored him. "Naruto, your clothing is so loud I feel like I need earplugs. Remove them  _now_  and show me you're capable of properly matching a belt with shoes."

"I could always just run around naked," he warned her. "At least then you might stop calling me a  _kid_." Naruto smirked at her, but a flash of cool indifference on her face wiped it from his features. She took a step forward, and despite being a few inches shorter than him, Kurenai almost seemed to stand over him, talking with a voice of sheer indomitable will.

"I am not Hinata, and I will not be walked over," she said, her eyes narrowing. He noticed yet again just how shining red they were, like warm-blooded rubies staring at him. He didn't even see that she had made him back up a little, leaning away from a woman who was so obviously in charge of the world around her.

"You have a unique opportunity. For now, you look, act and think like an immature  _brat_. Something that nobody really wants deep down. But I see in you the chance to become something more. To be the leader. The gentleman. Someone level headed and confident. A man who other people admire." And while she didn't say it, she wasn't giving him a choice in the matter, either.

"You have three minutes to find something in your size that isn't  _orange_ , and then we'll go from there."

Kurenai departed, breezing past him and leaving Naruto alone in the walk-in wardrobe. As soon as she was gone, he let out a breath he hadn't even been aware that he was holding in. Yet again, the dull, quiet therapist proved that she was anything but. He was so used to Hinata and her meek requests that he completely forgot just how bold and… well,  _in charge_  some women could be. And the way she demanded his eye contact and spoke with such resolve…

Naruto peeled his tee off and tossed it off, skimming through hangers of men's shirts in creams and tans and crisp whites. He couldn't explain it, but he didn't want to appear like such a child in her eyes.

* * *

He never knew how torturous clothing could be. At best, Naruto considered fashion as "the stuff to keep us from getting arrested for public nudity," but Kurenai was quick to drill that idea out of his head. Apparently, the men who dominated the cover of magazines knew how to mix and match between shoes and belts and even wallets. They probably had a table with colognes in their wardrobes and knew what to wear for morning and evening. And  _apparently_  the best accessory a man could wear was a watch – not that he was terribly attached to that dog-tag necklace on the leather cord he'd worn since the summer last.

When Kurenai (who was quickly resembling something of a dictator) was satisfied with a look that suited him, she  _allowed_  Naruto to dress in something loose and comfortable before directing him to the dinner table. The smell of cooking coming from the kitchen made him wonder just how much time had passed. Not to mention when she found the time to prepare something while ordering him back to the wardrobe again and again.

"Oh, thank God," he moaned as he pulled a chair out and fell into it. Like the rest of her home, the dining room seemed to glow with a collection of polished wood surfaces and crystal glasses on high shelves. Naruto leaned on the table as he looked over the setting, finding more decorations and cutlery than he was used to. But, blessedly, not dozens of each.

"I'm not gonna lie – I was scared you'd be making me learn about all the tiny forks and stuff," he mumbled. Kurenai's voice came from around a corner, out of sight.

"I don't want to feed you too much on the one day," she called. "But for now, take your elbows off the table."

Naruto's brow furrowed, and he glanced down, back around, and slowly lifted his arms, wondering  _how_  she knew.

"Just how is all this meant to 'fix me?'" he called back, frowning. And, almost frightened to do something wrong, folded his arms over his chest. Surely that was allowed. Naruto stubbornly kept his eyes on the table ahead of him, refusing to look up as he heard and felt her presence behind him.

"When we correct the behaviour, the attitude soon follows," she remarked, before leaning over his shoulder and setting a plate of food down in front of him. And as appealing as it looked (and smelled), it paled in comparison to the brush of warm flesh he felt as she leaned over him, or the familiar perfume that he caught whiffs of through the day.

Kurenai stood nearby, clearly proud of her cooking. But Naruto's eyes were drawn to the apron that she wore, hugging her figure and accentuating curves. Even in comfort at home, he had only seen her wearing smart, casual clothes. They made a statement about how professional she was, even if she was away from her office. But the white cloth that was tied around her  _almost_  made her look… domestic. A little more relaxed.

A white apron, however, still didn't obscure just how confident and collected she was. Kurenai was precise with her words and thorough with her work. Every step she took carried her with grace and boldness he wasn't used to seeing. It was the complete opposite of what he saw in Hinata, who often played with her fingers with her chin on her chest. Mature and intelligent, Kurenai knew who she was and what she was doing. And Naruto felt himself sitting a little straighter in his seat.

There was something magnetic and alluring about her confidence that made him respond to it. He couldn't help himself. The longer he spent near her, the less he wanted to hear her scoff or call him a brat. He didn't care what people usually thought about him, but her? She was different than most people he met. She was… just better, and already the voices in his head telling him to rebel or leave were getting quieter.

"It looks wonderful," he said eventually, looking at the meal in front of him. Beside him, for perhaps the first time that evening, he saw a smile flit across Kurenai's pretty features, and he felt a flush of warmth and accomplishment passed through him.

"Thank you, Naruto," she said before nodding towards his plate. "Go ahead – I'm not hungry myself, yet. Let's see how your table manners are, shall we?" She expected a roll of the eyes or a retort. Perhaps a snort or the elbows to once again come to rest on the wood. But, surprisingly, he seemed just to pick up his cutlery and start. Soon he speared a cut of meat on his fork and hesitated as it travelled towards his mouth.

"Too big…?"

"Maybe cut it a little more," she quietly urged. Privately, Kurenai was proud. Not only of Naruto, but of herself. She expected that this behaviour pattern would take days more to surface. Instead, he was already beginning to adapt. It was clear in his posture and the way he hesitated before seeking advice.

She returned to the kitchen, leaving him to eat alone. Kurenai poured herself half a glass of wine as she mulled on his situation. Was it possible that deep down, Naruto was actually submissive? It would explain why Hinata was having such trouble, and why nothing short of a miracle would improve their relationship at home…

Or, she mused as the plum flavour settled in her mouth, maybe she was just  _that good_. A few hours earlier he was brimming with loud energy and masculinity. It was beautiful in a way, despite being messy and crude. No – he wasn't just some natural sub who wanted to be told where to go and what he could do. He was a storm, raw and powerful, who needed only a steady and guiding hand.

It made the situation much more difficult, but also so very interesting. And the results would be undoubtedly worth the effort.

* * *

Kurenai was growing on him. Not just because of her assertiveness and confidence, which he was finding increasingly enjoyable as the time passed. He forgot what it was like to ask a question and receive a clear answer instead of a shy "Oh, I don't know, whichever's easiest."

More than that, she was… attractive. Without actually asking her (which even he knew was taboo), he was willing to bet she was in her early thirties. At least a decade older than he was. And while he never thought much about older women in the past, Kurenai Yuhi wasn't most women. Naruto was starting to notice just how deep and warm-red her eyes were as they watched him. How articulate and intelligent they were. How her voice was often soft, but unlike Hinata's, carried a firm tone behind it. She didn't need to raise her volume – she had  _a presence._

Soon he caught himself noticing how inky black her hair was as it tumbled over her shoulders whenever she let it down, or how her nose tilted up just at the tip rather cutely. How her eyes seemed to take in every detail with trained accuracy. Just how calculated and measured everything was when she spoke and directed him.

By the end of their second day of "lessons," Naruto stretched out on his bed, trying not to dwell on how he had been going along with picky orders and gentle nagging. Part of him still chafed whenever she made a  _tsk_  noise and corrected him. But when she treated him with a genuine form of praise, he felt himself swell inside. He was proud to hear it. There were no other words for it.

The woman down the hall, mature, professional and assertive, was starting to dominate his mind. As he lay across the loaned bed and tried to think about the look on Hinata's face when he came out as "some perfect man," it was harder to keep the image still. He couldn't quite make her out, blushing and speaking quietly as she kept her eyes on the ground. Instead…

Instead, it was getting easier to imagine Kurenai, with her hair down and her top button unfastened, taking pride in her work.

Naruto rolled over and willed the thoughts away as he began to imagine her wearing considerably less, boldly announcing that she would show him the precise way to pleasure a woman. A  _real_  woman.

He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. He didn't need that kind of tension to worry about. Not while he had another few days under her 'care.'

But self-control was never one of Naruto's strong suits.

* * *

Confidence, assertiveness, and well-developed planning didn't solve everything. Kurenai learned this humbling lesson when she reached into her shower and opened the taps, narrowly missing the spout as it flew off and a torrent of water came gushing out. She hissed, and hurriedly turned them back off, glaring at the mess.

A new shower head wouldn't be too much to buy and change, and it was perhaps time to get a new model. Still, it was a distraction she didn't need. More than that – it meant sending Naruto either out on an errand or to another room while she used the ensuite in his guest room. And part of her, silly as it was, wanted to maintain the illusion of being mysterious and always prepared. Telling him to shoo while she had a shower was so... ordinary.

It annoyed her as she stood outside her own guestroom with a towel slung over her arm. It all seemed so "sitcom slice of life." It wasn't her job to present some cliché home life – she was there to sharpen and shape him into being a real man. And even if she enjoyed having such a broad-shouldered, energetic and handsome creature under her foot and looking up at her like a precious queen, well… Kurenai still had a professional image to maintain.

She knocked lightly on Naruto's door. It was still early in the morning and she hadn't seen him padding around her house or messing with her expensive coffee machine again. But when silence answered her, she hesitantly opened the door and peeked inside.

Nothing. Only a poorly made bed greeted her, and Kurenai's lip curled as she realised she would have to teach him  _again_  on the proper way to spread a sheet set. A task for later, she decided, crossing the room and reaching the bathroom door that was just barely cracked open.

Her hand stopped as she heard the sounds.

The tell-tale noises of flesh and humming echoed from within, catching her attention. She leaned against the space and strained. Kurenai was sure now that Naruto was inside, but she was also confident he wasn't using the bathroom correctly. No – the rhythmic  _pap pap_  of flesh being pulled and soft moaning was anything but innocent.

Kurenai was struck speechless. Part of her insisted she turn and leave him to his privacy. She didn't need to be a trained therapist to know how humiliating it could be for someone to be found with their pants down and their hands busy. But part of her crowed inside at what an opportunity she had. What better way to become the alpha presence in Naruto's life than to catch him in such a vulnerable position and remain fresh and outspoken? It was…  _It was perfect_.

Besides, she told herself. It was her home. The door wasn't entirely shut. And he was a guest under her roof, shaming himself all the while. A deliciously dominant streak slid down her spine as she grabbed the door.

How dare Naruto fondle himself in such a shameful way while under her care? With that frame of mind, Kurenai opened the door and allowed the humiliation to unfold precisely as she expected it would.

She stood there, calm and impassive as Naruto seemed to jump up from the edge of the bath, doubling over in a hurry to cover his shame. Cheeks reddened as he cried out for privacy before yelling to "knock next time!"

"It's my house, and the door wasn't closed or locked," Kurenai answered. But as the younger man struggled to cover himself, she saw too much. Kurenai's eyes widened as Naruto shifted about, revealing a thick, swollen arousal that wept precum from the tip. He'd shed his shirt before settling in to play with himself, and she was struck by how sharply defined his musculature was. Smooth, sculpted abdominals tapered towards his hips in an attractive shape. The flush on his cheeks was endearing and made him seem less like the rebellious smart ass that Hinata had brought into her office.

Naruto writhed beneath her, exposed, embarrassed, and uncovered. His shoulders slumped as he tried to cover himself. He was well built, but there wasn't a trace of his defiant nature. He was, simply put, beneath her. And Kurenai felt her mouth go dry as she realised how strikingly beautiful he looked like that, submissive before her. How powerful it made her feel to stand there, her own breathlessness and arousal hidden by clothes and a straight back.

Her plan had been to shame him a little. To make some cool remarks and enjoy a day or two of him not being able to meet her eye. To enjoy lording her confidence over such a handsome young man who was brimming with energy. But her feet refused to move, and plans were made to be broken.

"Who were you thinking of?" she demanded, stepping into the bathroom. She hovered before him, tall and bold. Inside, her heart was beating like a jackhammer. She felt wild. Deviant. Thrilling.

Naruto kept quiet, and she bent over, taking his chin and lifting his face to meet hers. His whiskered cheeks reddened deeper and his blue eyes gazed at her, glassy and smothered with lust. Kurenai fought the urge to lean in and taste his salty lips for herself. But her eyes dropped to his lap, and the thick cock that jutted upwards, barely obscured by his hands.

There was more to enjoy than merely kissing the boy.

"I asked you a question," she said, her voice carrying an edge this time. She watched as Naruto blinked slowly, his senses starting to return to him. If she wasn't sure before that he responded well to authority, now she was certain of it. And Kurenai was the most powerful person in his life as she reached down and circled his shaft with her hand, taking him in a firm grip and slowly pumping along his wet flesh. "Who were you thinking about, Naruto…?"

"I don't – " He didn't want to say, that much was clear. And why would he incriminate himself so quickly? But it wasn't about him anymore. As of that moment, he was just a plaything for her. Kurenai's old desires began to flicker and flare to life. How long had it been since she had taken hold of another person and felt hot, hard flesh in her hands? How much longer had she been able to indulge who she really was inside? Not just assertive, but dominant. A real woman in charge of her subjects. And she wanted to make this man her willing slave.

"A man shouldn't be doing this sort of thing around a proper lady, you know," she scolded him. Her hand squeezed his tip and he winced, arching forward against her. Kurenai smirked and placed her towel on the sink beside them, getting comfortable as she took his cock in her hand and began to massage him. "I'm a proper lady, you know. I'm not shy or quiet. I'm very much in control. And it excites you, doesn't it, Naruto…?"

He didn't need to answer her. The steady pulse of the veins in his shaft told her enough already. Her hand twisted and pulled at his flesh and he purred, his eyes fluttering closed as he bit his lip.

"Who were you thinking of?" she asked him again.

"You…" Naruto's head was buzzing. He had never been so turned on before. Nothing Hinata, or anyone before her, had ever made him feel so excited. He was always in charge. Always the instigator and the dominant one. But now, sitting under Kurenai's amused stare, he was almost weightless. He could feel his orgasm building, stronger than any before it, and he began to buck against her hand.

"Oh, no," she sighed, and she released her grip on his aching manhood. Naruto's jaw dropped open and he stared as she stood, straightened her clothes, and admired her handiwork. He sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face. His hot, swollen prick twitched, jutting up sharply in his lap, teasing her, inviting her to sit and impale herself on it. But not yet, she decided.

Everything was much more delicious when there was some waiting involved.

"Did you want me to finish you off?" she asked coyly, and Naruto could only nod. It didn't matter that another woman, older and definitely not his wife, had been stroking his arousal. Not when it felt so amazingly good all over, from his erection to his head.

Kurenai tilted her head and pursed her lips.

"As I said – I'm a proper lady, and a real man doesn't satisfy his urges this way." She leaned closer, capturing him in her ruby gaze. He almost looked entranced as she gently stroked his flushed cheek.

"Are you willing to prove to me that you're not some little brat? That you're a real man?" He nodded, almost obediently. A sense of accomplishment washed over her as she knew just how submissive this young, mighty buck now was to her.

"Will you do whatever I tell you, Naruto?" she continued. Her fingers slid around his neck, finding his pulse hammering under his skin.

"Yes." His voice was thick with arousal.

"Then don't you  _dare_  touch yourself," she commanded him in a clear voice. "Believe me – I'll know if you do. A real man controls himself and his urges. Now get dressed. I have errands for you, and I need to use this shower." She turned her back to him before peeking over her shoulder.

"I'll give you five minutes to cool down and be ready. But I mean what I said – no touching."

Kurenai left him alone and closed the bathroom door. And then she bolted for her bedroom, locking it shut behind her. Her lungs and her heart thundered inside as she pulled at her clothes, palming a heavy breast and hurriedly pushing her fingers beneath her underwear. Finally, blessedly, she found her clit, and she sighed as she touched herself, sinking to the floor with her thighs apart and her toes curled.

"Fuck…" Kurenai couldn't remember ever feeling so hot and so  _powerful_  before. She held him now. She knew it. He would be her obedient pet, and her vagina clenched and flushed from the thought.

She touched and pulled and fingered herself, desperately chasing her orgasm. She knew she wasn't a hypocrite – she was the dominant one. She was in charge. And she could do whatever the hell she wanted.

Besides – she needed a clear head if she was going to make Naruto perfect. His thick, rigid dick flashed through her mind once more, begging her to sink down on top of it. She swirled her fingers around her clitoris and clenched up, biting her lip as a hard climax rushed through her.

She needed to be at her very best to break and shape him as she saw fit.

* * *

The days passed like something out of a trashy erotica novel. Or maybe one of Anko's legendary "weekend's in" whenever she found a new playmate. Every activity she shared with Naruto seemed to buzz from electric, sexual tension. He stood close to her, his concentration a little too stiff. She was sure he was fighting the urge to bend her back and kiss her, and a part of her found it exciting. But it wouldn't compare to the thrill of having him kneeling before her while her foot rested on his lap and he worshipped her body.

Nothing compared to dominating a good sub, especially someone so healthy and fit and handsome. Kurenai could see now why Hinata fell for him. The poor, sweet, shy little thing. Despite all his flaws, it probably made her tremble and croon whenever he held her hips and filled her up. But it was clear to her now that they would never be happy overall.

Naruto was a sub. A glorious, handsome sub, with broad shoulders and a firm chest, perfect for sitting on as he licked and devoured the lucky woman who tamed him.

And Kurenai was going to be that woman. Hinata may not have any real power over him, and every attempt to follow his lead would only leave him frustrated and wishing for childhood again.

Kurenai, however, didn't have a problem with patience and adjusting a plan.

"That's not right," she told him at the dinner table, hovering near him. Her apron hugged her tighter than usual. Her blouse was traded for a soft cotton tee that accentuated mature curves and full breasts. She stood close enough for him to feel her. She could see the struggle on his face as he kept his eyes from roaming over her form. She already chided him about that. She wasn't some creature to be gawked at. She was a woman who demanded respect, and he needed to impress her.

"Like this…?" Naruto's voice was calmer. Quieter. He sought her approval, and she gave it to him with a squeeze of his shoulder.

"Very good," she hummed.

* * *

She danced with him, pulling him tight against her. She taught him to lead as the man was meant to, but they both knew she was the director. His erection left a thick lump in his trousers, and she ignored it pointedly.

"Make her feel graceful," she hummed. But she was also playful and dominating, and as she spun, she allowed her thigh to brush against him, leaving him to shiver beautifully for her. "Light on her feet. Easy to lift up and carry away…" Smokey red eyes lured his gaze back to her, and she smiled teasingly.

She was baiting him, and they both knew it. If she were anyone else he wanted, he would have done just that. Picked her up. Ground against her. Rolled his hips and let them feel how impressive his girth was. But he got the message that Kurenai was different. She was above all that. Better. And he needed to be better to win her. It didn't matter that he still wore a wedding ring, or all of this was a favour to darling Hinata.

All that mattered was proving himself worthy of her studies. Soaking up every lesson. Becoming the perfect man. And maybe, blessedly, she would invite him to her bed to teach him  _everything_.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want…?" There was a difference between dominating a submissive and being a bully. Kurenai knew that if she was going to keep Naruto, she needed more than just tension between them. They needed a relationship. And above all, she knew that involved trust. The sub –  _her_  sub – had to feel safe and in control. He had to be the one to give consent.

Until he did, she sat in her chair with a lazy smile on her features. Below her, sprawled on the ground, Naruto hissed and whined, trapped as she ran her bare foot back and forth over his trapped arousal. Kurenai allowed her toes to prod and rub his flesh, enjoying every shaky breath and noise he produced.

After all – she was still a dom, and he was a sub. And what was more classic than reminding him of his place to her…?

" _This_  may be your future if you do decide. No more barking when you should be quiet. No more sneaking away to touch yourself furtively. If you speak, it's only because you're allowed to. If you act, it's because of generosity. If you come – " She squeezed him with her foot, and he hissed, shaking beneath her once more like a leaf. "It's because you have permission. So…?"

She waited as he bit his lip, screwing his face up. She thought perhaps he would show some of his old rebellious streak. A little more spirit and fight that was left in him before submitting himself to servitude. But Naruto was too far gone, now. He was wrapped around her finger. His blood rushed through him, both excited and safe from her explicit commands and aggressive behaviour.

He looked up at the older woman, eyes silently begging her as he parted his lips.

"I want to be yours," he breathed. Her foot stopped its motions. Kurenai stood and motioned for him to rise, taking his hand as he stood.

"Come," was all she said before she silently turned and led him to her bedroom. A chamber he hadn't seen before, and for a good reason. Not only was it her private area and he was a guest, but she only allowed lovers under her sheets. And she knew if she invited him inside, there would be no going back.

Wordlessly, she helped him strip. Fingers stroked his buttons before pushing the shirt off his shoulders. The belt unbuckled noisily before the trousers he wore followed, sinking to the floor and leaving his legs bare.

"The rest," she told him, turning her back and patiently undressing. Kurenai took care of her clothes. She was superior. Older. The dominant one, and every action was careful and measured. She folded them with care as she removed each article until she bent over and pushed her lace underwear down, stepping out of them as they hit the carpet.

"Lie down," she said, still refusing to look at him. Instead, she reached into her dresser, removing a bottle of warm, scented oil and a foil package. It was a ritual she hadn't enjoyed for a long time, and she was determined to make this last through the evening.

Finally, she turned and admired her prize. Naruto lay on her bed, gloriously naked and twitching hard. Defined muscles beckoned her. Sunkissed skin and golden locks of hair begged to be teased and pulled.

Another time, she decided. She had urges, and her pupil had learned his place well. He was due for a reward. Kurenai straddled him, teasingly producing a rubber condom and allowing it to drag over his nipples and down his abs until she used a gentle grip to unroll it over his thick, muscular cock.  _Her_  cock. He was her toy, her plaything now. Her ruby eyes sparkled with mirth as she drizzled lubricant over him, adding a sway to her hips as she dropped the bottle over the edge of the bed and rose up, guiding him with one hand between her legs.

"Don't come before I tell you," she ordered him, tapping his chest with a painted, manicured finger. "Don't. You. Dare."

Naruto nodded, and she felt a rush of arousal surge through her. He was perfect. It was all perfect. Kurenai rose up, adjusted her angle and sunk down around him. Slick fluid eased him smoothly inside, and she moaned as she felt her flesh parting around him. He was thicker and harder than her last few partners, and she lifted her heaving breasts as she adjusted to his cock inside her.

" _Move_ ," she breathed. Move Naruto did, his hands gripping the bedsheets as he thrust up against her. Kurenai rocked her hips and bumped against him, guiding his hands up to stroke her breasts. They were broad and warm and she wanted them to hold her. To give her all the pleasure she wanted and deserved.

"That's it," she encouraged him, running a hand through his hair. He responded, his hips moving quicker. She felt his arousal pulse inside her. He lived purely for her now. It was magnificent.

Kurenai gave a single, mournful thought towards Hinata before she lifted herself up and thrust back down against his square hips. Naruto's thick member brushed over a cluster of nerves deep inside, and she threw her head back, enjoying the first fruit of her labour. Her climax left her sweating, shaking and clenching on top of him and she swore softly as her eyesight blurred. And beneath her, biting his lip, and watching her in awe, he patiently lay beneath her.

"Come for me," she breathed. Naruto's eyes squeezed shut and he rocked eagerly in and out of her wet pussy. She felt heavy balls slap against her soft bum and his hands roaming down her sides, unsure of where he could put them. She guided them back to her chest, and a moment later she felt it. The telltale throb inside her before something hot swelled up. She could imagine just how much thick, pearly come had filled the condom and she sighed. But most of all, she favoured her pet with a sweet, affectionate stroke of his face and temple.

He was beautiful, and she wasn't sure she could give him up now.

* * *

Their first time quickly became a second. And then a third, a fourth, a fifth in her pool and a sixth in her repaired shower. And with each step, Kurenai allowed Naruto to give his consent. Each time she pushed his limits, testing his resolve. She taught him the proper use of a safe word to let her know when things went too far, and afterwards, she cared for him, allowing him to feel relaxed and protected.

All good things had to come to an end, after all, and when the time came, it was essential for him to know he had the final say. The power to decide.

"Our week together ends tomorrow," she hummed, her thighs resting against Naruto's broad shoulders. Between her bare legs, his tongue stopped dead against her wet flesh. She expected that reaction. Kurenai almost frowned as she looked down at him.

My god, but she did good work. His hair was brushed, and his clothes were immaculate. A fresh, masculine scent wafted up from his throat. But most of all, her arousal dripped from his chin, just as it was meant to.

"It can't be already," he said, more to himself than her. She sighed and ran an affectionate hand through her pet's hair.

"I've done my work. You're a perfect gentleman," she said. She lifted her long, toned legs up and tucked them away to the side, effectively closing herself off to him. "Hinata will be thrilled."

"Hinata…" There was a hollowness in his voice. If she had to guess, he hadn't even thought of his wife over the last few days. And then he suddenly became alive. She felt his arms snake around her legs as he looked up at her, silently pleading with wide eyes. "I… I don't want this to end."

"End it must, dear," she hummed. "Have you forgotten? I'm a marriage counsellor. Not a home wrecker. Hinata trusted you to my care to mend your ways, and that is what I've done." She briskly rose from her chair and stepped out of his hold. It didn't matter that she was naked from the waist down. He'd seen it all by this point, and she didn't need clothes to assert herself. A glance behind her at how he sat distraught on the floor made that clear.

It was enough to make her chest ache a little; if not for the submissive voice he gave her as he looked up.

"Please," he begged. "I want to stay with you. I – I'll do anything…"

Kurenai's eyebrow arched. "Anything?" she asked.

It would be his choice, after all.

* * *

Hinata nervously shuffled her feet back and forth, staring at the lobby floor. She didn't even notice as Kurenai came up from behind and tapped her on the shoulder before the poor young woman gasped and clutched her chest.

"Sorry for the scare," Kurenai smiled. Inwardly, her heart went out to Hinata. She was so withdrawn and meek. She needed someone strong and supportive to bring her out of her shell. But she also knew that Naruto wasn't the right one for her, and never would be. Energetic and brash as he was, he was a sub. He craved dominance and leadership.

It was no wonder he was still stuck as such a child around her, she thought.

"Come with me," Kurenai said, taking the younger woman by the arm and leading her into the restaurant. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

Hinata could hardly say a word when she was steered towards a booth at the back, and Naruto immediately stood and pulled a chair out as he spotted her. The younger woman's cheeks flushed, and she stammered a shy "thank you" as she sat down.

Dressed in a suit, with hair styled, cologne spritzed and his skin cared for, Naruto looked like a calm, placid gentleman fresh off the cover of a magazine. But he also seemed uncomfortable – Kurenai could tell in the way his eyes tensed and creased, or the way he forced himself to nod and smile as Hinata bashfully looked at him.

He was an awakened sub now. A pet for strong women. But Hinata was too quiet and demure, and the way she gazed at him didn't excite him. It simply made him feel awkward. Kurenai almost regretted that it had to be like this, in such a public place no less. But the situation was what it was, and at the end, there wouldn't be any confusion.

They ate rather quietly. The two women chatted about the odd neighbour they remembered while Naruto demonstrated every new table manner he had picked up, appearing to look interested in their talk if nothing else. But Kurenai could still see how uncomfortable it was for him, with the way his giddy young wife bit her lip and smiled at him. It was anything but encouraging for him now.

"Thank you so much," Hinata whispered as their plates were taken away. "I… I barely recognise him." Kurenai bit her lip and smiled coyly, lifting her drink of sparkling wine up and sipping.

"I just promised to do my best with him," she said quietly. Privately, however, she believed the time had come. She had performed miracles with Naruto Uzumaki and enjoyed the rewards afterwards. It was time to see if he could pass one final test of his own volition.

Unseen beneath the table, she slid her foot up the inside of his leg. His little signal to perform. To see if he was willing to make a choice to –

"I'm sorry Hinata." It was the most Naruto had said since they all sat down. She blinked, her brow furrowed as he stood and slipped the wedding ring from his finger. Her jaw dropped open as he leaned over the table and allowed the band to fall into her glass of champagne. The younger woman looked on in shock, almost like she couldn't quite believe what she saw, as he reached across the table and took Kurenai's hand in his and gazed up at her.

"Before you, I didn't know what it meant to be compatible with someone," he said with a small sigh. "I never wanted to be…  _better_  for somebody. But I've never known anybody as intelligent, bold and beautiful as you are."

Kurenai hadn't meant for such a confession. She only wanted him to take her hand and ask to stay with her. To bind himself to her as her own submissive. But she knew that it went further than that. He was utterly head over heels for her. And the flush she felt inside her was more than mere pride in her work.

"Come," she said simply, and he obediently rose. Taller, handsome and defined, he looked at Kurenai like there wasn't anybody else in the room. But she didn't miss the disbelieving look on Hinata's face as her husband and marriage councillor shared a deep kiss across the table.

Kurenai parted from him, her lips glossy and her nerves buzzing. He made his choice. He freed himself for her, and she was suddenly anxious to claim him for herself. Without looking, she pulled money from her pocket and dropped it on the dining table, "for the meal," she said offhandedly.

Hinata still hadn't reacted. Not even when the older woman tugged on Naruto's hand and guided him out of the booth, leading him towards the exit. Leading him everywhere from now on.

"You're okay with this?" she asked him, oblivious to the looks that several diners gave them as they left the restaurant. Kurenai felt him squeezing her hand and saw him nodding.

A good sub knew when he didn't have to use words to talk. She led him towards her parked car, stopping and leaning against the door before she turned and stared up at him. Silently, she took his hand and massaged where his ring once was, the flesh pale compared to the rich tan he had.

"Know that if you cross this threshold, you become mine," she told him. "There is no going back, my dear. Not until the day comes when I tire of you…"

"Please." Naruto took her hands in his before he  _begged_. "Take me. Let me be yours, and I'll never allow you to be disappointed. Not in me. Not again…"

Kurenai sized him up. Her ruby eyes admired his features and the silent, pleading look in his eyes.

He was beautiful. And he was all hers.

"Get in this car," she commanded him. Obediently, he did.

He was all hers, now, and she looked forward to enjoying his pleasures whenever she wanted.

* * *

Jiraiya tapped the side of his empty coffee mug., his cheek resting on his palm.

"And then… she takes him home and forces him to wear a collar," he mused, typing a few words before deleting them. "No, that's dumb." Kurenai Yuhi was a smart, professional woman – even if he suddenly turned her into a stern-voiced, dominating woman of a younger man, he couldn't stretch his imagination far enough to make them dress in leather chaps and ride one another around her home like ponies. Besides – writing good dominance stories was an art. It wasn't all whips and ropes and spandex clothes. There was a passion behind it. A subtlety.

Jiraiya swallowed the last of his coffee and decided to leave it there. A little ambiguity never hurt anybody. It stimulated the mind and allowed the reader to choose what came next. If someone wanted them to go home and she whipped Naruto's bare backside until he howled her name, let them.

For now, he set the laptop aside, pulled out his notebook, and crossed another name off of the list.  _Icha Icha Homewrecker_  was shaping up to be quite the collection, he thought.


End file.
